The End of All Things
by TheNative
Summary: Zack and Cloud had just escaped the mansion. Zack had barely survived the battle on the cliff. Cloud searches for aid for his dying friend only to soon stumble across an army base that was once a lively town. A lot had changed during their imprisonment. Can they stop all chaos and put an end to it? Or will there be bigger trials up ahead?
1. Chapter 1

_-Hey guys! So awhile back I created this story but never had been obligated to actually share it because I personally think it isn't that great of a plot line, also a lack of information for the story, and I just suck at writing, grammar, etc. It was just a basic story I had and never thought I'd continue thinking of stuff I could add to it. I didn't even have characters planned and other details like that. _

_I told my friend about this story I made up and they suggested I twist it in with Final Fantasy (mainly Crisis Core)! Like using the characters, setting, etc. My mind started piecing it together and it fit well! My friend suggested I share it once I had everything set up. I decided to try! I am also working on another story so forgive me with if I lack with updates. This is only my second story so I'm sorry if it's not that great._

_I am dyslexic and I have issues with grammar, words, format/setup, word use, etc. So forgive me on that! I have a few of my own characters so I own that and obviously my own story haha. I will be possibly using characters, places, etc. from other Final Fantasy games but it mainly is focused on the Crisis Core plot but it will possibly be slightly different, who knows. _

_Any suggestions on how I can improve my story would be great! _

_No romance! Just brotherly like love and friendship! _

_I don't own anything Final Fantasy! Only my story and original characters. Enjoy! __ ~ The Native –_

Chapter 1:

Cloud stared down at his bloodied friend beside him. Cloud shook hard and tried steadying his uneven breathing. He would have thought his friend were dead if it weren't the slight trembling that came from his battered body. Cloud focused on Zack's eyes which were focused upward at the dark clouds. His once bright violet eyes were now dull and lifeless. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Z-Zack?" He said quietly. His throat was raw and hurt as he spoke for the first time in almost 2 years.

"For the… both of us." Zack's voice shook.

"Both of us?" Cloud repeated.

"That's right…"

Zack's eyes broke out of their trance like stare and met Cloud's gaze. The corner of Zack's lip turned up slightly "You're gonna…"

"You're gonna…" Cloud breathed hard as he waiting for Zack to continue. Zack slowly lifted his arm up and gripped the back of Cloud's neck and pulled him down onto his bleeding chest.

"Live."

Cloud shook as he felt tears clouding his vision. There he was, Zack Fair, one of the best First Class Soldiers in Shinra and his best friend dying in front of him. Cloud focused intently on Zack's heart beat that was weakly pushing against his forehead praying that it wouldn't stop. Zack breathed heavily before letting his arm slide off Cloud's neck and fall back to his side. Cloud slowly sat up and looked down at his dying friend who just smiled up and him.

"My honor… My dreams, they are yours now. Y-You're my living legacy." Zack said barley loud enough for Cloud to hear over the pouring rain.

"I'm your living… legacy?" Cloud said slightly confused.

Zack weakly nodded and returned his gaze back up to the sky before slowly closing his eyes and let out a final breath. Cloud let out a choked sob,

"Zack?" Cloud panicked and franticly began to look around. "Zack you can't go!" He said as he pushed his hands onto the bleeding wounds on Zack's chest. His hands were soon completely soaked with blood. He brought a hand up to Zack's neck and dug two of his fingers into the side of his friend's neck. He held his breath and quietly sobbed as he felt nothing. He desperately began doing chest compressions on his friend. His whole body ached and he felt exhausted even if he had only been awake for minutes.

He wanted to give up and let the darkness consume him and take him away from the horrors of reality but he needed to save his friend. The only thing left he had, his brother. He completed a few rounds of chest compressions and rescue breaths before checking his pulse again. He pressed his fingers to his neck once again and waited. He was about to give up when he felt a weak push against his fingers. Cloud gasped and his eyes widened. He wiped away the gathered tears and rainwater from his face and leaned down level with Zack and watched his chest rise slightly.

He gripped Zack's arm as tightly as he could and pulled himself and Zack up. He stumbled and shook as he tried to keep his balance. His legs shook and felt as if they were going to collapse. He could barely hold himself up, let alone extra weight. He bent down once more and grabbed Zack's buster sword. He slowly began trudging through the mud. He didn't even know where he was going, he just had to get Zack to safety.

…

Cloud had been walking for hours aside from the occasional stops to make sure Zack was still alive. The rain continued to pour making the mud slick. Every step he took became slower due to them sinking into the deep mud. He stumbled through the mud, his knees finally giving out as he collapsed into the mud along with Zack next to him.

His whole body felt like pins and needles due to the fire mako running through his body and the cold rain hitting against him. He sat up slowly ignoring his body's protests. He could see a town a few miles up ahead surrounded by what looked like a wall. He stood up and hauled Zack's limp form up and adjusted him before trudging through the rain and mud again towards the town. He didn't know why they had been running. He couldn't remember anything before what happened on the cliff. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, like people were after them. He soon figured it was true but he didn't know why.

He was too lost in thought to notice someone up ahead aiming their gun towards them. Cloud stopped upon barely hearing dull shouting coming from far ahead. He looked up tiredly and stared at a figure in the distance. He seemed to be yelling at him but all Cloud could hear was muffled sentences that he couldn't make out over the ringing in his ears.

The figure walked closer, keeping his gun aimed at him. He squinted his eyes trying to focus his blurred vision but it hardly did anything. His head spun and he felt as if he could barely breathe, causing his dizziness to worsen. He felt a familiar odd sensation take over his body, as if he were in a dream. He remembered waking up a few times in Zack's arms of either him just talking to him or during absolute chaos happening around them. He never knew if it was reality or a dream, either way he hated not knowing. He felt confused and dazed as he watched the man with the gun slowly approach him.

…

Leon had been on patrol for about 3 hours now. He was miles from the wall and in the pouring rain. He ran his hands through his wet hair frustratingly. He always hated patrolling in the farthest unit especially in the rain, it's not like anyone was going to attack in the pouring rain. He messed around with his gun for the millionth time before he decided he was going to go back to town and complain to his captain about getting this post again. He picked up his soggy, muddy backpack and through it over his shoulder and was about to turn to leave but noticed something in the distance.

He held up his gun, aiming it at the figure before slowly walking towards it. He was about five feet away before he noticed it was a blonde, younger looking boy carrying a larger man and lazily was dragging a buster sword behind him. He was clearing struggling at holding up the man and himself. "Lower your weapon and get on the ground." Leon said loudly soon realizing they were wearing Soldier uniforms.

He was slightly surprised to see two Soldiers out here on their own. The blonde boy only stared at him as if he were in a daze. His heart began to pound, fearing there were more Shinra Soldiers nearby. "Are there more of you?" He shouted slightly louder figuring the blonde couldn't hear him over the rain. But nothing, the blonde only stared at him with a tired confused look. Leon grabbed his walkie-talkie and pressed the button, "Commander, I got two unidentified people here in unit 23." He let go of the button and waited, still keeping his gun aimed at them. His walkie-talkie buzzed indicating someone was on the other line.

"Are they Shinra?" Said the low voice slightly worried.

"They are wearing Soldier uniforms but they don't seem to be a threat," He paused before finally looking at his tracker for the area. He was surprised to see it was just the two. He continued "My tracker isn't picking any others up besides the two." He waited again.

"What's the situation? Are they hostile?"

"I-I'm not sure. One seems injured and the other looks young for a first class and kind of out of it. Neither of them are responding"

"We will send out a squad and escort them in. Keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir." He said glaring at the two men. He was about to say something again but the young blonde suddenly collapsed in front of him. "Shit!" he said running over to them. He nudged the blondes shoulder with his foot. "Hey! You okay man?" When he didn't respond he knelt down and pressed his fingers to his neck feeling a slight pulse. He grabbed the blonde and flipped him onto his back along with the darker haired one.

He looked at his hands and saw that they were coated with blood. He then noticed the darker haired man's chest was leaking small amounts of blood and he was deathly pale. He examined closer and saw bullet holes littered his body. He franticly reached for his walkie-talkie again, "Commander send a medic!" He shouted and began rummaging through his back pack for a first aid kit.

Once he found it he pulled out an excessive amount of gauze and pressed it onto his chest. He hated Shinra and whether these guys were Shinra Soldiers or not they were still people who didn't deserve to just die. He sat like that for a few minutes before a van pulled up next to him and men and medics started to jump out. He stood up and backed away from the Soldiers and watched the medics work. The men began searching the area and looking through the back pack the blonde carried.

After a few minutes of searching the area which was clear the medics strapped Zack and Cloud onto gurneys and loaded them into the truck. Leon jumped into the truck along with the men who had searched the unit. It was a silent ride but tension filled the air. Leon's adrenaline had seemed to die down shortly after the encounter. He watched the medics work on the two quickly but intently. He couldn't help but notice the blonde who lie still, staring up at the ceiling of the truck with glazed eyes. Leon stared intently at the icy blue eyes, outlined in green. He focused more as he noticed the green rings change slightly. They brightened every fraction of a second as if they were pulsing. Leon shivered suddenly as he felt a creepy feeling overwhelm him, he snapped his head away from the blonde's eerie eyes and tried to focus on something outside the window.

The truck soon came to a halt in front of the over towering walls. They waited as the doors slowly began to open before driving inside to their base. Leon got out of the truck as soon as it stopped. He was greeted with a firm hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump slightly. A low laugh erupted from the man, "At ease mate! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Leon relaxed slightly as he recognized the heavy Ausie accent belonging to his captain. "Report!" He said firmly showing his classic half smile. Leon nodded and stood up straight and firmly, saluting his captain.

"Two Shinra First Class Soldiers. One with blonde hair, looks younger, was carrying a darker haired man who seemed to be shot multiple times. No others were found or detected Captain."

"Knock off the Captain thing! I've told you a million times to call me Aaden!" He said ignoring Leon rolling his eyes, he continued. "Did they say anything?" Aaden asked but Leon shook his head. He hummed and thought to himself for a moment. "And they are definitely Soldiers?"

Leon shrugged, "The uniforms were outdated, but they have Soldier eyes." He paused as another shiver went down his spine. "The blonde one gives me the creeps! I don't know Captain but there's something weird about his-" Leon continued but was interrupted by a blonde man, Cid, who always looked unkempt with his scruffy stubble and lack of uniform.

"Captain look at this thing!" He said presenting a giant muddied buster sword. "The Soldiers had it!" Aaden shifted his eyes to the buster sword in awe,

"Wow that's a beaut!" He said taking the hilt from Cid. Leon sighed frustratingly. He respected his captain and he is a very good captain but he just never took certain stuff seriously enough. He was just too carefree sometimes and that irritated Leon, especially when Shinra was involved. Leon continued ignoring Cid,

"Sir there is still a possibility that they are from Shinra. They could be spies and-" Leon was cut off yet again by Aaden,

"A possibility is correct mate!" He said slapping Leon on the back. "Give 'em a fair go!" He said handing the buster sword to Cid, "Get this cleaned up for me will ya?" Cid gave him a nod and walked off leaving the two. "Alright comrade lets go check up with the 'scary Soldiers' in the infirmary and you can give me some more details." He said laughing as Leon folded his arms with frustration. "Ay I'm just given you a hard time. Now come on!" Leon relaxed slightly and followed his captain to the infirmary explaining more of what had happened.

…

As soon as they reached the infirmary Aaden imminently asked for their head doctor. "I'm sorry Captain but he's currently performing surgery on the Soldier that was found." The small nurse said to them. "B-but I can page him if you like? See how long he will be?" He nodded in agreement and watched her walk of momentarily. They waited patiently for the nurse to get back who returned a few minutes later. "He's mostly done so he will be out in 10 minutes. You can just wait here if that's alright?" They both nodded at the nurse once more and she was off back to work. 10 minutes had soon passed and they had caught sight of the head doctor and his grumpy looking assistant whose left side of his face was bruising slightly.

"Evening Captain! Comrade!" He said greeting them.

"Ay Anthony! What's the health statues on our Soldiers?" He asked as the head doctor, Anthony, folded his arms with an odd expression plastered on his face.

"Please follow me sir." He said leading them down a long hallway but soon stopped at a door. He pulled out an ID and held it over the sensor. A beeping and unlocking noise indicated that it had open. He pushed the door open and they continued to walk through more hallways before reaching another door.

He opened the door and held it open for his assistant and Aaden and Leon to walk in. In the center of the white room was a bed and monitors around it which were hooked up to the blonde laying in the bed. The assistant walked over to the blonde's bedside and began taking his vitals. "I wouldn't plan on asking him questions anytime soon sir, I had to sedate and strap him down not to long after he arrived." Anthony said showing them the padded straps around his wrists which were tied to the bed. "Gave Ben here a real shiner!" He said chuckling at the bruising face of his assistant who just seemed annoyed but continued his work.

He picked up a clip board and began scanning over it. "The majorly injured Soldier should pull through and make a full recovery. His wounds were already mostly healed by the time I got to work on him! It was unbelievable! No regular Soldier would be able to survive that massive amount of blood loss and internal wounds! Here's what I found." He said holding out a chart with stats on it. "This is the average amount of mako you'd find in a regular Soldier." He said pointing to one stat. "but this is the amount that was in him." He pointed to a completely different stat from the first one.

"Whoa that's A LOT of mako." Leon said utterly surprised. Anthony nodded then continued,

"It's an excessive amount that could kill anyone but could still possibly be survivable. But this isn't even half of it!" He said pointing to another stat. "This is the amount of mako in him." He said motioning to the blonde. "The mako count in him is sky rocketing! It's completely over running his body. It's impossible for him to be alive right now! Even if someone could survive this much mako they would have excessive brain and organ damage." He paused as his assistant gave him a clip board before leaving.

Aaden was about to say something but was interrupted by Anthony, "I decided to give them both a medicine that would help flush extra mako out of their systems that hadn't bonded to their cells yet. It worked a little bit for the other Soldier but not this one so I gave him a double dose but it still isn't working. I found a trace of other substances in their systems that was remarkable! I don't know how to help him though if either of them don't wake up to explain how they got these substances." Anthony said looking quite defeated.

"Why exactly did he have to be sedated?" Aaden said referring to the blonde.

"He had some sort of out-burst. I'm not sure what happened. He seemed to be in a coma like state but started seizing and screaming nonsense! He started attacking my assistants. 6 of my assistants had to hold him down but he managed to break free from that. I had no choice. Once he was sedated he started going into cardiac arrest. I gave him adrenaline but it didn't work so I did the unthinkable, I gave him more mako and it stabilized him. He has so much substances and mako in his system that he needs it to survive but it's killing him at the same time."

"Well when either of them wake up I will hopefully try to reason with them." Aaden said. "Thank you for your time doc, you deserve a break." He said smiling.

"Thank you sir." Anthony said as he watched the two leave the room. He walked over to the blonde and pulled out a small flashlight. He lifted up the blonde's eye lid and shined it in his glazed eye. "Remarkable." Was all he could say as he examined the blonde's strange eyes and went back to looking at his vitals and stats. He had never seen anything like this before.


	2. Note

_-Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter! It's mainly a note just too kind of clear some stuff up __ I decided this just so you guys won't be confused. Some of them are questions from you guys and others are just stuff I thought I would mention! You guys asked me some awesome questions and I will answer some of them but not all because they will later be explained in the story! Hopefully it will help clear some confusion!_

_Yes Leon is from the Final Fantasy series __ I decided to add him because why not? It's Leon! __ I will be using other Final Fantasy Characters possibly just to fill in rolls and I have a hard time making up decent original characters (names, appearances, back stories, etc). And if I do use characters from other games I'm sorry if their personalities are not spot on. A lot of them I will probably do on purpose just so it fits my story _

_Yes the base they are at is another military group that is against Shinra. It'll explain later in the story in detail why and what happened. Also I'd consider them good (they are ment to be) considering how insane Shinra really is in the game. And I will add some stuff that will make Shinra more insane! For story reasons. _

_Leon is just a bit moody at the moment haha. He hates Shinra a lot (it'll explain later) so it makes him very cautious about situations like seeing Zack and Cloud fully dressed like Soldiers and looking like them. He takes Shinra situations very seriously haha it will make sense later. And also he has a sort of fatherly attachment to Aaden (bear with me now it will all make sense later) so he really respects him and gets easily angered if someone downgrades him or disrespects him or something like that._

_Now Cloud's mako issue. He isn't necessarily addicted but in a way he kinda is haha. My theory for my story is Hojo gave them mako and other stuff (who knows what) injected into their bodies daily. I would believe that if you were suddenly cut off from those doses your body would take effect kind of like withdrawals. So they aren't really addicted just their body got so used to having it that it's going go through some kindof withdrawal from suddenly being cut off from it. Cloud got so much mako put in him that it could kill someone but because he got it so often to a point where he could handle it but then being cut off would cause a problem. Same with other substances that was injected in him. Plus he got more of it (mako, Jenova cells, other injections/experiments) since Zack's body didn't really accept it all (the Jenova cells). So on top of severe mako sickness Cloud has substance withdrawals and maybe more (foreshadow) haha _

_Also here are some little details about Cloud. He's about 19 or 20 when he finally gets to Midgar in the game right? Haha forgive me if I'm wrong, I'm just going by memory at the moment. Well in my story he won't necessarily be acting like a 19 or 20 year old. Because let's be honest if you were trapped in a secluded place for 4 years you'd lose a lot of your teenage life/choice and you would never really be able to learn or know how to grow up. So what I'm saying is, is Cloud isn't going to act like a 19 or 20 year old at times. I'm not saying Cloud is going to act like a classic 16 year old boy haha he just might not act his age at times because of that reason._

_Ages to some of the other Final Fantasy characters that I used will probably be different. Like Leon, in my story he's around Cloud's age._

_Aaden my original character (just making it clear in case of confusion) and he is Ausie haha. I just thought it would fit his character and I am going to be using a small amount of Australian slang for whenever he talks. My friend who is Australian will be helping me with the slang haha. It shouldn't be too hard to understand, I will use some simple understandable slang, not something crazy. Also I failed to mention he is in his late 30s._

_Special thanks to _**yukio87 **_for the awesome questions!_

_Also thank you to _**Shade the Hero**___for pointing out my format error! I really appreciate the honesty! It really helps me know how I can improve dealing with my dyslexia and how I can make it less confusing for other readers! I will be watching for that in future typing. Not just stories but other papers that I may need to type in the future. _

_And thank you so much for everyone else that reviewed! I know it's different from other fics but my mind is weird and comes up with crazy interesting stories. I really do appreciate all your reviews! _

_Let me know if you have any more questions! Hopefully this helped clear some stuff up for you guys! Thanks! __~ The Native -_


	3. Chapter 2

_**-**__Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I am going to try and make these chapters longer and better the best I can! Again I'm new to story writing! Hopefully I will get the hang of it soon. And hopefully I can fix my errors in future chapters to make reading easier for you guys. Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them they were helpful and if you have any questions please ask! _

_And if you didn't have the chance to read my note (the previous chapter/page) I encourage you to take a look! I answer some questions and I explain some information that should make the story easier to understand and it should clear things up a bit._

_I hope to upload frequently and I'm sorry if it takes me more time to upload every once in a while. I will try and make the chapters longer. This will be a longer story _

_I want to point out that the settings I will be using for my story won't be in the exact spots they are in the game. I'm basically using different towns and villages but on one continent because it makes it easier. Sorry if that upsets anyone!_

_Let me know if you have any suggestions on how I can improve this story! Forgive me for format errors, bad wording, spelling errors, grammar, etc. Again I am dyslexic and I just suck at writing, still kinda new at this. I don't own anything Final Fantasy! I do own my story and original characters! Enjoy! __ ~ The Native - _

Chapter 2:

Cloud slowly opened his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. Every time he opened his eyes he'd see people surrounding him, touching him and pricking him with needles. He'd try to protest but the only strength he could gather was enough to cause his fingers to twitch. That and keeping his eyes open made him exhausted so he'd close his eyes yet again and let the darkness take over him. It was a familiar routine that he hated. He had no memory of why it had been familiar but it gave him an overwhelming terrified feeling. He wanted Zack, he wanted his friend to save him again. As much as he hated his friend always saving him, there was a part of him that found it comforting because he knew he wasn't alone. He figured Zack had died and he had failed saving him. He remember a gun aimed at him and not being able to move his body and run away. His body gave out, he couldn't save his friend and had not seen or heard about him since then. Cloud felt something wet slide down his cheek and the thought of Zack being dead and never coming back.

"Cloud?" He heard an eerie female voice echo through his head. He had heard this voice many times in his dreams and in his comatose state. "Cloud come back to me. Come back to your mother." It said to him as he slowly felt his consciousness being dragged back to its comatose state. Cloud had been pushing this feeling away ever since he woke up from it on the cliff but this time he accepted it. He wanted to give up and never return to the horror of reality. He felt his body relax slightly as he could feel himself going deeper and deeper into the darkness. He felt the pain and sickness he had slowly fading away. That's the only thing he liked about this female that haunted his mind. She took away the ongoing sickness he had for who knows how long. She numbed him from everything. Cloud had then heard another voice in his head, a memory?

"Y-You're my living legacy." He recognized Zack's voice. Would he really be able to live Zack's life for him? He felt as if he had already failed him, but it was the only thing Zack had ever asked Cloud to do. He started ignoring the female voice that kept calling out to him. He began pulling himself back to consciousness, the pain and sickness he had felt before started coming back slowly. His eyes shot open and he intended to keep them open this time, despite the bright lights that made his eyes and head protest otherwise. He looked around the white room to notice he was alone. He made an effort to sit up but failed. His vision was blurry as he stared at the ceiling. He lifted up his arm to rub his eyes but a tug had kept him from doing so. He looked down and saw a padded strap wrapped around his wrist that was secured to the bed. He tried moving his legs only to feel that similar tug on his ankles. He started to panic slightly at the thought of being trapped. He knew that feeling to well even if he didn't remember if it had ever happened. Memories flashed throughout his head, laying on a hard table not being able to move, pain, green stuff clouding his vision, tight straps on his wrists, scared feelings, more pain, being encased in something, but he was soon pulled out of these memories of the sound of a door opening. He watched the door open and a small female walked in. She gasped in surprise as she saw Cloud awake before running out of the room. Cloud lay still trying to calm his panicked breathing patterns. He felt tears of fear cloud his vision. He blinked them away before letting them fall. He wasn't going to cry this time, he wasn't going to be weak.

He didn't know how much time had passed but the door soon had opened again. A man who looked familiar to Cloud had walked in along with two others he didn't recognize. He knew the man though for he had seen him whenever he opened his eyes for a few seconds. The man who he assumed was a doctor walked over to his side and began taking his vitals. He hated it and wanted to protest but decided not to cause trouble for he feared he'd be put to sleep again like he had did when he was first brought into the room.

"Well look who's awake! You were really zonked out for a while now weren't you?!" Said the man that Cloud didn't recognize. He smiled and moved closer to Cloud. The man was tall and well built. He had a heavy Ausie accent that was slightly confusing for Cloud to understand. He had wild dark brown hair that reached the base of his neck in the back and is styled in messy vertical spikes. He had light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. His right arm was armored starting from his hand up to his shoulder. Cloud couldn't help but stare at it intently. Aaden noticed Cloud's gaze at his arm. He let out a friendly chuckle "You lookin at this?" He said holding out his arm. "Lost it in battle, it's a real piece isn't it? It's the work of Doc right here and our fine gear maker Cid!" He said showing off his mechanical arm. Cloud's eyes shifted to the other man that was in the room. He looked as if he were around Clouds age, maybe older, he had light blue eyes and unruly brown hair. He also had a scar that started on the center of his forehead and ended on the side of nose. He glared at Cloud but at the same time uncomfortably avoided looking into his eyes. Cloud finally managed to pull himself up to a sitting position ignoring the doctor's protests that he shouldn't strain himself. He clenched his fists pulling at the restrains slightly. "Calm down now mate I just want to talk." Aaden said as he saw the tension in Cloud build up. "I'm Aaden and doc here is Anthony and that grump back there is Leon." He said laughing at Leon as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"You will refer to him as Captain though!" Leon said firmly to Cloud. Cloud clenched his fists tighter, he already didn't like this guy.

Aaden rolled his eyes, "Pay no mind to Leon, he's just a little flustered because he thinks you are a digger" Aaden said chuckling at Cloud's confused expression. "He thinks you're a Shinra Soldier." He said explaining his slang to him. Cloud didn't know why but he flinched at the name Shinra. He had a feeling of hatred towards it. "Listen I just wanna ask you a few questions alright mate?" Aaden said putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud pulled his shoulder away as soon as he touched it.

"Don't touch me bastard!" His voice shook as he shouted. He felt angry and scared and that showed. He immediately regretted saying anything. He sounded pathetic.

Leon had shoved past Aaden and grabbed onto the front of Cloud's shirt and pulled him close to his face. Cloud felt a surge of pain spark throughout his body and the sudden fast movement caused his stomach to churn.

"You will NOT speak to Captain like that!" Leon shouted at Cloud not caring anymore about the creepy feeling he got whenever he looked into his eyes.

Aaden rolled his eyes and smacked Leon on the back of his head. Before Leon could say anything more Aaden grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Cloud and shoved him towards the door. "Go run some laps to cool yourself off comrade!" Aaden said seriously.

"But Cap-"

"That's an order Squall!" Aaden said firmly. Leon glared at his Captain as he used his first name which he always hated. He stood his ground but the disappointed angry look that Aaden gave him made him feel shot down.

"Yes sir." Leon said before leaving to fulfill his Captain's order. Aaden's friendly look immediately appeared back on his face and he turned back to Cloud.

"Sorry 'bout that! Now listen it's alright if you don't want to talk, but just know we aren't going to hurt you. If anything Anthony here did some fine work on helping your friend!" He said smiling. Cloud's angered look was immediately washed over with a saddened worried look.

"H-He's alive?" Cloud said not carrying how pathetic he sounded anymore.

Aaden nodded, "He's perfectly fine! Aside from being a little loopy from the meds!" He laughed but soon had a serious expression on his face. "Anthony could you leave us for a moment?" Anthony nodded then left. "Listen I can tell you hate Shinra and everyone here does to. I just want to help but I need you to talk to me and answer some questions." Aaden said half smiling. Cloud didn't know why but Aaden reminded him of Zack slightly which calmed him. He felt like he could trust him. He felt relieved that he hadn't failed Zack yet again. He locked eyes with Aaden and nodded. "That's it mate! I don't mean to pester you but your friend needs rest so that's why I came to you first. I'm sure you understand." He said happily. "What's your name?"

Cloud frowned and stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he should tell him or not without Zack's permission, it would seem like a Zack thing to lie about.

"It's Zack." He said confidently but immediately regret it. He felt stupid to use Zack's name but it was the first one that popped in his head.

Aaden raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Because I can recall Anthony saying you'd mumbled the name Zack a few times." Aaden laughed catching Cloud's lie. Cloud looked down in defeat as he then remembered waking up a few times asking for Zack.

"Is that your friend?" Aaden asked but got no response from Cloud. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not tryin to bounce you mate, but the more answers we can get the sooner we can help you and you can see your friend and-"

"It's Cloud! And yes, Zack is my friend." Cloud said firmly, interrupting Aaden. At the thought of seeing his friend again he decided to finally cooperate.

"Hmm Cloud? I guess it fits. So Spike, do you mind telling me everything that happened?" Aaden said the nickname referring to Cloud's wild spikey hair. Cloud was slightly angered at the use of the nickname that Zack only used but he let it slide.

Cloud explained everything to Aaden that he had remembered. From waking up at the cliff till now. Aaden nodded as he understood his memory loss. "Did you know you have severe mako poisoning?" Aaden pointed out. Cloud shivered at the word mako, as it caused overwhelming feelings to wash over him.

"No I didn't know." Cloud said getting lost in thought. That's probably why he was feeling so sick.

"Anthony found other strange substances in your system. Can you explain how that happened?"

Cloud thought for a long moment and sighed frustratingly, "I'm sorry, I don't remember." He said feeling slightly annoyed as he felt another tug on his ankle as he tried sitting up more.

"Sure got a lot of scars don't ya? Where'd you get 'em? War?" Aaden pressed on. "Just think hard and try to remember."

"Can I go see Zack now?" Cloud said ignoring the questions. Aaden sighed feeling like he hadn't accomplished a whole lot. Cloud couldn't help but feel bad but he just didn't know what to tell him, "I don't remember." He repeated.

"Hold on." Aaden said leaving the room.

About an hour has passed before Aaden and Anthony had returned. "I'm sorry but I can't have you leave you're too sick." Anthony told Cloud.

Cloud pulled at his restraints, "I feel fine." Cloud lied bluntly. He felt the opposite of fine, completely terrible, but he just wanted to see with his own eyes that Zack was okay. He gave Aaden a pleading look.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with you leaving." Anthony said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to check your vitals." He left the room.

Cloud looked down at his lap in defeat and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Aaden walked to his bed side and began unbuckling the restraints on Cloud's wrists. Cloud opened his eyes in shock as he watched Aaden finish unbuckling his wrists. Once he was finished he slid his backpack off and began digging through it. Cloud sat up and began unbuckling his ankles. Aaden set a pair of clothes down on Cloud's bed while Cloud was still undoing his ankles. Cloud was about to say something but Aaden held his hand up signaling for him to be silent.

He smiled, "Don't mention it mate. I'll wait out in the hall. Come out when you're done." He said winking before stepping outside. Cloud swung his legs over the side of the bed before slowly standing. His legs shook and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He took a few deep breaths and cracked a few of his aching joints before holding up the clothes Aaden had brought him. It was the uniform he had seen Leon wearing, minus a few pieces of armor. He quickly undressed from his hospital attire. He looked down at his body which was covered in various scars. He shivered slightly and quickly got dressed and laced up his boots.

Aaden heard the door click from behind indicating the blonde was done. "This way." He said walking down the long hallway. "Hopefully your buddy will be awake today." He said stopping in front of a door. He opened it and stood back allowing Cloud to enter first. His eyes fell on the bandaged Zack laying in the bed. He looked lively which relieved Cloud, and he seemed to be sleeping. Cloud rushed to his bed side and looked at his friend. The last time he'd seen him he was nearly dead. He mentally promised himself that he wasn't going to let that happen again. He grabbed Zack's wrist and felt for a pulse, just to make sure. He felt a healthy push against his fingers, he felt tension leave his aching body and he relaxed slightly. He shut his eyes and counted the pushes he felt on his fingers. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to keep proving to himself that Zack was alive. He was so sure that he failed at saving Zack. It all just felt unreal.

"Maybe we should come back later? Let him rest?" Aaden said and waited in silence. "I could show you around the place?" He said quietly trying not to wake Zack up. Cloud nodded sadly, not wanting to leave his friend but he knew it was for the best. He wanted to just talk to Zack but he knew he'd have to wait.

…

Aaden walked around the base for a few hours with Cloud showing him the different rooms and there purposes. He showed him the mess hall, the many different gyms, the lounge, the practice courses, and many more. They soon reached the weaponry where Aaden then started talking to Cid. Cloud began looking around at the various weapons and armor. He looked at the armor and weapons in awe. There were so many types of guns and swords he had never seen before. He knew he had an interest in weapons and that's something he could never forget. He picked up a few different guns and toyed with them a bit. "You shoot?" He heard Cid ask him from across the room. Cloud shrugged as he aimed and focused the gun before setting it back down. Cloud picked up an interesting looking sword, which surprisingly felt really light, and swung it. The motion felt easy, it all felt familiar. "We'll all have a spar sometime." Cid said to Aaden and Cloud before getting back to work.

…

By the end of the tour Cloud could feel his body slowing down. He leaned against the wall heavily and wiped the collecting sweat off his heated forehead. Aaden noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. "You feeling alright? Do you want to go back to the infirmary?" He asked slightly worried.

Cloud shook his head, "I'm fine just… tired." He somewhat lied.

"Makes sense… It is pretty late. Lemme show you were you can bunk for the next while." Aaden said leading the way. They had soon reached a long hallway with doors on each side. He knocked on the first door on the right. The door opened soon after he had knocked and there stood the familiar face of Leon.

He saluted Aaden, "Captain!" He said firmly standing up straight.

"Leon! Let me introduce you to your new bunk mate, Cloud." Aaden stepped aside revealing Cloud to Leon. Leon clenched his fists and his face reddened slightly. He opened his mouth as to say something but Aaden gave him a look saying he really didn't want to argue about this, so Leon closed his mouth and exhaled before opening the door wider allowing Cloud to step in. "Thank you Squall! You just earned yourself free time tomorrow!" He said ruffling the front of Leon's hair. Leon let out an annoyed groan. Aaden turned to Cloud, "I'll be back soon with a pack with some stuff for ya." He said shutting the door on his way out.

Leon ignored Cloud and walked over to a desk in the shared room and began writing. Cloud looked around the room. It was a small room that only fit two bunk beds, the small desk Leon sat at, and two small dressers at the base of the two bunk beds. There was a door besides the desk Leon was seated in. Cloud assumed it was a bathroom. The room had various items of clothing and weapons scattered across the floor indicating it was just Leon who inhabited the room. Cloud also had noticed a familiar book laying on the floor, he recognized it instantly and he couldn't help but get lost in thought as a memory flashed through his head.

…

_Cloud lay in his bunk in the quiet room reading his book. He was so into his book that he couldn't hear footsteps approach. The book was roughly ripped out of his hands and he looked up to see one of his roommates. It was one of his best friends, aside from Zack. "History on Weaponry?" His friend read the title out loud and laughed. Cloud just rolled his eyes._

"_Come on Kal give it back." Cloud said reaching for the book but his friend, Kal, pulled it away from him and continued looking through it. Cloud stood up from his bunk and folded his arms with annoyance as he wait for Kal to give him his book back. Kal was a few inches taller than Cloud and slightly more built then him. He had short pure white hair that he spiked in the front and light green eyes. Everyone liked Kal besides the group of other cadets who bullied Cloud, they had once tried to befriend Kal but he saw no interest in being their friend for they just wanted more strength on their side. Kal was indeed very strong and extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Because of the advantage they didn't even bother Cloud when Kal was around and that was something Cloud liked but hated at the same time. Kal tossed the book aside and walked over to his bunk and opened the drawers underneath his bed and began rummaging around. _

"_Why are you wasting your time on old boring books!?" Kal said pulling stuff out of his drawer and throwing it aside. He soon pulled out a white book with black writing on it saying 'Advanced Weaponry'. He handed it to Cloud. "You need to read something cool like this! This will actually teach you something useful." He said proudly. Cloud examined the book before smiling._

"_I'll give it a try then." Kal gave him a thumbs up._

"_But for now let's have a spar match eh? We have free time and the gym is open!" Kal said standing up taking the book out of Cloud's hands and tossing it onto his bed. "Come on man Soldiers don't need to read about everything they need to learn. Visually learning is a thing now." He said laughing at his own joke. Cloud chuckled slightly. _

"_Alright fine! Beat you there!" He said running past Kal who was shouting from behind that he was being unfair before running after Cloud._

…

The memory was gone as soon as it had appeared in his mind. He was still looking at the white book laying on the floor. He remembered reading it, and being fascinated by the useful information it held. He played the memory through again in his head. "So was I a Soldier?" He mumbled quietly to himself with confusion not really sure what to get out of the memory. Leon turned around at the sound of Cloud mumbling.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Cloud said bluntly. Leon stood up and walked over to Cloud. He stood taller than Cloud, towering over him. Cloud looked at him with a blank expression knowing it would irritate Leon more to know Cloud wasn't intimidated by him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming him down slightly.

"Listen I know we didn't get off on a good start, but we are gonna have to deal with each other seeing as we are going to be sharing a room for a while." Leon said folding his arms waiting for a response. Cloud shrugged and held out his hand waiting for Leon to accept his gesture for a truce. Cloud didn't really care that Leon didn't like him that much, he was just too tired to deal with him and didn't want to in the future. Leon tensed up. "I'm not looking to be friends with a Soldier." He said bitterly walking back to his desk purposely ignoring Cloud's attempted hand shake.

Cloud sighed and decided the best thing to do was brush it off. He walked towards the bathroom wanting to just shower and sleep. He shut and locked the bathroom door behind him. He turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. He began undressing by taking off his shirt before noticing his scarred body once again. There was a thin white line on the center of his chest that stood out the most. He ran his fingers over it lightly. He felt a flashed of fiery pain shoot through his chest and throughout his body. He clutched the edge of the sink and grabbed his chest. He panted as he felt the pain intensify as images flash through his head. He backed up into the wall behind him making a thudding sound. He slumped down but gripped the sink with both hands and pulled himself up. He could hear an eerie low laugh echoing in his head. He shut his eyes and gripped the sides of the sink in pain. He looked at himself in the mirror. His attention immediately went to his eyes. His could see the pulsing bright green on the rim of his iris' working its way down to his pupil in tiny veins, slowly swallowing up the blue. An image of a silver haired man with menacing green eyes flashed over his reflection for a split second. He pushed himself away from the mirror and fell to the floor breathing hard as the pain started to subside. He heard a pounding on the bathroom door. "Hey what are you doing? You're making a lot of noise!" Leon said with annoyance. Cloud swallowed down the sudden feeling of nausea and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Sorry I just tripped." He called out before clumsily crawling over to the toilet and expelling his stomachs contents.

Once his stomach was done relieving itself Cloud shook as he stood up. He looked at himself in the mirror hesitantly once again and leaned in close to look at his eyes which were seemingly back to normal. Had he imagined the whole thing? He turned on the sink and rinsed the taste of vomit out of his mouth before finishing undressing and getting in the shower. He had so many questions running through his mind. He was scared. He had no memory, no idea where they were at, no idea how he got this sick, no idea why he had constant feelings of worry and fear, no idea what happened on the cliff, and much more. He wanted Zack to wake up so he could answer the questions he had. He wanted Zack to tell him what they were going to do next. He wanted Zack to tell him it was going to be okay even when he knew it wasn't.

…

A few days had passed since Cloud had woken up in the infirmary and he still hadn't gotten the chance to see Zack. He wanted to visit him but feared Anthony might not let him leave the infirmary again, so he decided to wait until Zack was recovered and conscious enough to leave.

Cloud spent most of his time in the room he shared with Leon. The only times he left were to go to the mess hall to eat his small meals which would just come back up by the end of the day. He wasn't feeling any better also. He found it hard to get around day by day and because of that he'd spend most of his day lying in bed alone, day dreaming or reading some of Leon's books. He never really talked to Leon much either. He could tell he had calmed down the past few days and no longer acted coldly towards Cloud. He never really talked to anyone really aside from Aaden visiting occasionally either to see how he was doing, to give him updates on Zack, or to ask if he wanted to spar, which Cloud always kindly declined.

He hadn't really remembered much of anything else either. He'd occasionally have quick memory glimpses but nothing that answered his questions, only make more of them. He also hadn't experienced what had happened in the bathroom again, which he was thankful for but also worried it would happen again. He hadn't slept much either. He'd always wake up drenched in sweat and feeling utterly terrified from his nightmares, or memories, he didn't know. He decided avoiding as much sleep as he could and avoid anything that could possibly or had brought up a memory.

...

Cloud sat against the bathroom wall and breathed heavily. He had just got done vomiting for the third time that day and it was only 10 AM. He hadn't ate anything either so he was either expelling bile or dry heaving. He picked up the towel next to him once more and wiped the sweat off his face. He pulled the blanket he had tighter around him and he shivered rapidly. He knew he wasn't really cold because of his sweating body and heated head and face which indicated he had a fever. He just wanted his body to stop shaking his already aching joints. He sat on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes before finally deciding to get up. He splashed his face with cold water and brushed his teeth trying to rid the foul taste from his mouth. He left the bathroom and noticed Leon was in the room. This was the last thing he wanted, Leon was never in the room and of course he had to be there right when Cloud finished puking up his guts. He started making his bed trying to ignore Leon but he knew Leon was watching him. Black spots started to dance around Cloud's vision and he felt himself getting dizzy. _"Come on not right now." _Cloud thought as he grabbed the top of the bunk bed trying to support his wobbling body.

He heard Leon say something but it sounded muffled. He shut his eyes tightly and focused on his breathing. He swayed slightly and then he felt a hand on his back. He quickly opened his eyes at the touch and noticed he wasn't in his room he shared with Leon anymore. It looked more like some sort of lab. Cloud turned to the figure standing beside him. It was an older man with glasses and dark hair pulled into a pony tail. He was about Cloud's height and he wore a lab coat and was holding a large syringe filled with a bright green liquid. Cloud felt his face go pale and his hands went clammy. He was completely terrified. He knew the man but he didn't know from where. He shoved the man away from him and backed up into the wall before sliding to the floor. He felt so much fear towards the man and the green stuff in his hand that he had glimpses of before in his other memories. "N-no!" Cloud shouted pushing himself against the wall harder trying desperately to put distance between them.

"Come on Specimen C, behave now." Said the man smiling evilly as he walked closer to him holding up the syringe.

Cloud buried his face in his knees squeezing his eyes shut, causing tears to leak out of his eyes. He flinched as he felt a gentle hand touch his arm. "Cloud?" Said Leon loudly. Cloud looked up fast as he heard Leon's voice. He was no longer in the eerie lab and the man with the syringe was no longer advancing on him.

"Wh-what just..." Cloud said shakily. He looked at Leon with confusion who just gave him a look of concern. Had it all been a memory? A hallucination? He didn't know. "I'm gonna be sick." He said as he got up fast before running into the bathroom beside him and barely making it to the toilet for before heaving up more bile once more.

He sat back once he had finished and let out a shaky breath. He knew Leon was standing in the door way, he knew he couldn't hid being sick anymore. He stood up slowly, keeping his back to Leon. "I'm telling Aaden." Leon said leaving the bathroom.

Cloud turned fast and stumbled out the bathroom. He gripped the door frame to help hold his up weak legs. "I'm fine!" He called out to Leon across the room.

Leon raised an eyebrow, "You freaked out for no reason and acted like you saw someone else other than me before you started puking up your guts, you call that fine?"

Cloud's gaze adverted to the floor, "I just… haven't been getting enough sleep lately okay?"

Leon gave him a blank stare, "You're crazy."

Cloud was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Cloud I got some awesome news for ya!" He heard Aaden call from the other side of the door. Leon looked at the door then Cloud, who was silently pleading with him. Leon stepped away from the door and made his way into the bathroom. Cloud sighed with relief and opened the door and saw Aaden with a big grin on his face but it faded away fast and was replaced with a worried look. "Whoa mate you okay? You don't look so good." He said putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"I'm fine just not enough sleep last night." He said forcing a light smile.

Aaden nodded and smiled again, but still had slightly worried eyes. "Your bud is up and moving and is ready to get out of there."

Cloud felt excitement rush over him. He forgot how sick he was feeling and quickly ran over to his bed and laced his boots up before rushing out the door.

…

Zack was sitting on his bed lacing up his boots but stopped what he was doing as he heard the door open. Expecting it was another doctor scolding him to stay he let out an annoyed huff before looking up and seeing a spikey mess of blonde hair belonging to his friend, who had been comatose for 2 years, standing at the doorway wide awake. Zack watched as his friend approached him and they stared at each other in silence.

Cloud soon broke the silence, "It's good to see you awake."

Zack smiled and pulled him into one of his famous 'Zack hugs', "You have no idea Spikey." He rested his chin on the top of Cloud's head and sat there for a moment tightening his hug until he felt Cloud pulling away. He chuckled slightly, "Sick of me already?" He said referring to his hugs which he knew Cloud hated.

The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched slightly, which was the closest thing to a smile that Zack has seen in ages. He ruffled the front of Cloud's hair like he use to do years back. He knew Cloud was no longer a teenager anymore, he was maybe 19, Zack didn't know but he still couldn't help but look at him and still think of him as a kid. He looked the exact same aside from being slightly taller and more toned. He still had the sickly pale skin and dark under eyes as before when he was comatose, which only worried Zack more.

He then noticed Aaden standing in the doorway. He had met him before when he had first woken up, and he was immediately bombarded with questions. He understood that Aaden was being cautious and just wanted to make sure no one would be in danger, but he still refused to answer any questions until he could see Cloud. "Do you mind answering a few questions for me now mate?" Aaden asked Zack.

Zack nodded, "But first can we get out of here?" He said looking around the room he was in, which had slight similarities to the infirmary rooms back at the mansion. It made him feel uncomfortable and it seemed Cloud felt the same way. Aaden nodded and left the room and the two followed after.

…

They were in a small room which seemed to be Aaden's office. Aaden sat at his desk and gestured for Zack and Cloud to sit. Cloud took the offer and sat but Zack stayed standing. "I understand that you want to leave but I'm offering you help." Aaden said to Zack.

"Zack we can trust him." Cloud said seriously. Zack knew he could trust Cloud's judgment so he decided to relax a little and sit in the chair next to Cloud.

"Now can I say you two are something," Aaden said half smiling and was very interested to hear about them. "I mean two strange Soldiers-"

Zack cut him off bitterly, "We are NOT Soldiers."

Cloud looked down at his lap just feeling more confused. He thought about his memory where he clearly thought he had been a Soldier. Aaden held up his hands defensively, "Ey you can't blame me for assuming, you waltz into Shinra's enemy territory dressed as one with mako eyes, and not to mention the excessive amount of mako and other substances we found in your system." He said in a matter-of-fact-way.

Zack turned to Cloud, "How much did you tell him?" he said slightly angry.

"Calm down mate he told me nothing, he doesn't remember."

Zack felt somewhat calmer at the fact Cloud didn't remember the horrors they went through. Aaden continued, "Listen I'll give you answers if you give me answers. Deal?"

Zack nodded firmly, "Fine."

"Alright you start from the beginning then." He said leaning back in his chair.

"We are travelers." Zack lied, "We were on our way to Midgar but fell into a mako pool. Cloud was in longer then me so that's why he has mako poisoning. We stopped at a hotel and the only clothes they had were old Soldier uniforms. The owners had a bunch of different medicine they gave us saying it should help. We left and soon got jumped by bandits and they shot me because I wouldn't give them anything, and I guess Cloud dragged me here." He said feeling proud of his made up story.

Cloud just kept his eyes on the ground, had that really happened? Or was Zack lying? Cloud looked up to see Aaden's brow furrow. The tension in the room had built up. He could tell Aaden was trying to decide if Zack's story was true or not.

Zack added, "I can promise you that we aren't with Shinra."

Aaden shrugged deciding he believed most of what Zack was saying which eased a lot of the tension. "Alright then what do you wanna know?" He said in a calmer tone.

"Where exactly are we?" Zack questioned.

"Follow me."

They all stood up and followed Aaden through the base which had been crowded with other men all wearing the same uniforms which Zack and Cloud had on. Cloud caught sight of Leon and watched as he walked up to Aaden and began talking with him as he walked with them. They reached a large door and Aaden typed a passcode in causing the large door open like a garage door. They all went through the garage like door which lead outside. There were many of the same men outside, some were sparing, others sitting and reading, and some were just hanging out. A giant wall about 2 miles out caught his attention. He couldn't help but gasp at how big it was. He looked around and it seemed to circle the whole base.

Aaden flagged down a black truck driving by and talked to the driver before hopping in along with Leon. Aaden motioned for Zack and Cloud to get in which they did hesitantly. They sat in silence as they were driven to the giant walls entrance. When they came to a stop Aaden got out and talked to a man who seemed to be guarding the door leading outside the wall before opening it for them. They walked outside the wall to see ruins of a town all around them and miles up ahead. They were in a desert but there were patches of grass scattered around indicating it used to be a green place, there were also pools scattered about filled with murky water. "Welcome to Mideel." Aaden said with little enthusiasm.

Zack's jaw dropped in shock, "Mideel? Like the vacation spot with the hot springs?"

Aaden nodded and pointed to one of the murky pools, "There's your hot spring for ya."

Zack wanted to ask more questions of what had happened but decided it was best not to, fearing it would give away their cover. After all they haven't heard any news about the world for the past 4 years and Zack wasn't about to make it obvious. He had remembered going to this town with his parents on vacation when he was about 5 or 6. It was a big vacation attraction because of all the natural hot springs it had. He remembered it being lively and green. The place was filled with people and the shops were always crowded. He smiled lightly at the positive memory, but he couldn't help but wonder how his parents were doing.

"Where did everyone go?" Cloud asked but felt Zack nudge him with his elbow indicating not to ask questions.

Aaden raised his eyebrow, "They reside in Cosmo Canyon at the moment."

"You guys are welcome to join us. You can stay here at the base and train with my other men." Aaden said to Zack and Cloud.

Zack shook his head. He didn't know why Aaden had an army but he didn't care and didn't want to get involved, "Thank you for the offer but we need to leave as soon as we can."

"At least think about it." Aaden said as they all pilled back into the truck and drove back to the base.

…

Zack hadn't said much to Cloud in the car and on the walk back to his and Leon's room, where he was going to stay also. Aaden had brought him his buster sword, which had been cleaned, and a backpack with extra clothes and a toothbrush he could have until Zack decided whether they were staying or not. Zack had already known the answer though and his mind wasn't changing, he wanted to go to Midgar. He needed to see Aerith. He wanted to her to know he was okay and explain to her why he had been missing for so long. Just the thought of her warmed his heart and made him feel calm and like everything was going to work out and be okay. They had been so close to Midgar, he could see it from the cliff where he had been shot. He didn't know why Cloud hadn't gone to Midgar seeing as it was closer, but he didn't want to bother him about it now. He wanted Cloud to be worry free and just get better. That was the exact reason Zack had wanted to wait a few days before leaving, for Cloud. He didn't look good at all. If anything he looked worse than when he had been comatose, which worried Zack.

Zack sat on the floor of their shared room polishing his buster sword. Leon had left somewhere a while ago and Cloud was laying on his bed reading. Cloud had soon shut his book and sat on the floor next to Zack and leaned against his bed. "Did that stuff really happen to us Zack?" Cloud said breaking the silence. Zack feared this would happen, Cloud doubting his story.

"Mhm." He simply said back and focused on his sword.

Cloud furrowed his brow and tapped his index finger on his knee nervously. Had all his memories and dreams just been hallucinations? Nothing made sense to him anymore. "Zack what are we gonna do?" Cloud said as his voice shook which Zack noticed causing him to stop his work.

Zack set his sword down next to him and looked at his friend's worry filled eyes. He gripped the back of Cloud's neck comfortingly. He smiled slightly, "We are just going to be here a few days to get you healed up."

"But where are we going to go?"

Zack stood up slowly, "We are going to go to Midgar."

"Midgar? Was that the place you could see from the cliff?" Zack nodded. "I saw the men who nearly killed you go there! That's why I came here!" Cloud shouted. He didn't mean to get so worked up, he couldn't help it. He had the emotions of confusion and fear that had been built up in him for a few days. He couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

"Cloud calm down-"

"None of this is making sense Zack!"

"We are going to Midgar to see someone I know."

Cloud clenched his fists. He wasn't talking about why they were going to Midgar not making sense, he was talking about Zack's story of what had happened to them. Cloud just decided to not say anything more because he didn't want to get more worked up. He stood up fast wanting to retreat into the bathroom, but his body immediately protested. He saw black spots completely taking over his vision and he felt himself begin to wobble.

Zack looked at Cloud as he shook slightly. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Cloud closing his eyes and suddenly falling over. Zack shot his arms out fast stopping Cloud from falling and lowered him to the floor. He gripped his friend's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Hey Spike can you hear me?" he said trying to be calm. Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Zack with tired confused eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Calm down buddy, you just blacked out for a second." Zack sat Cloud up slowly but stopped when his friend suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"I'm gonna…" Cloud said immediately covering his mouth knowing he was going to be sick any second.

Zack got what he had said and hurriedly pulled him up and rushed him to the bathroom. He set Cloud in front of the toilet and rubbed his back as he expelled his stomachs contents. Zack's fear of Cloud not getting better continued to grow as he watch his friend be sick in front of him. He knew Anthony had given them both medicine to counteract the mako but he know for sure it wasn't working. If Anthony can't help Cloud maybe someone in Midgar could, but just how was Zack supposed to get Cloud there in one piece? Even if they somehow get to Midgar they had to avoid Shinra at all times, they wouldn't be able to go to a hospital. He pushed those thoughts aside for the time being and turned his attention on comforting Cloud.

Once Cloud had finished Zack grabbed a cup from the bathroom cupboard and filled it with water before holding it up to Cloud's mouth for him. Cloud sipped the water and rinsed his mouth and spit it out in the toilet. He sat back and leaned against the wall breathing hard. Zack placed a hand on his friend's forehead but Cloud weakly pushed his hand away weakly. "I'm alright, I just... need a minute." Zack wanted to believe Cloud was going to be alright but he knew it wasn't something they could just wait out for a few days. Zack didn't even know if he could do anything to help Cloud at this point. He ran a hand through his hair as he could feel his anxiety building up.

"You need some rest. You had a long day. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Zack said forcing a smile to try and calm his friend. Cloud nodded and weakly tried to get up. Zack grabbed Cloud and wrapped an arm around Cloud's waste and pulled his arm over his shoulder. Cloud didn't protest the help this time for he knew he needed it. Zack gently lowered Cloud down the bottom bunk and tucked him under. He pulled his boots off and pulled the blankets up to Cloud's chest. He sat next to his friend's bedside on the floor and waited for him to fall asleep. Just then the door to the room slowly opened and Leon quietly walked in.

"You're still up?" Leon said in a low quiet voice realizing Cloud had been asleep.

"I'm gonna be out soon." He said standing up and made his way towards the bathroom but before he shut the bathroom door he heard Leon call his name. He turned to look at him and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry for judging you and Cloud earlier… You weren't awake at first when I acted really nasty to Cloud but-" Zack stopped him from talking but putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. I'd do the same thing." Zack smiled. "It's okay."

Leon smiled slightly and nodded. Him and Zack then said their goodnights before Zack disappeared into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face then looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the scar on the side of his face that he had gotten from his mentor. "Angeal, what do I do?" He said to himself. He remembered back in the lab when he had seen Angeal just before they had escaped. Had he broken the glass tube he had been encased it? He didn't know but he knew he couldn't give up now. If Angeal had seen how he was acting right now he would have scolded him. He just had to be positive. He had to keep going for Cloud. Things will get better. They always do right? Cloud was going to get better and they were going make it to Midgar. He was going to see Aerith and earn some money so they could all leave and go somewhere safe. Somewhere away from Shinra. He was going to save Cloud and not fail him anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

_-Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you guys are liking this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I want to apologize if the first few chapters seem rushed. I am very new at story writing and hopefully I will get better at that when I get in the hang of writing._

_You guys really seem to like this story and that really boosts my confidence! I appreciate all your reviews and the advice you give on how I can improve __ you guys are awesome! Let me know how you are liking the lengths of the chapters. Do you guys prefer longer ones or shorter ones? For now I'm going to be posting longer ones, unless told otherwise __._

_Forgive me for any type of mistakes or errors, I will work on it._

_I don't own anything Final Fantasy! I do own my story and original characters! Enjoy! __ ~ The Native –_

Chapter 3:

A few days had passed since Zack had gotten out of the infirmary. He would spend most of his time cooped up in the shared room, fearing to leave Cloud's side. He would pass his time taking care of Cloud. He'd help him get to the bathroom whenever he was going to be sick or needed to shower then take him back to bed. The only time they talked was the same conversation every day. After Zack would take Cloud back to bed after throwing up he would ask him if he was okay and always got the same tired response of 'I'm fine.' Zack would try talking to Cloud but it was always a one sided conversation because Cloud honestly just felt too sick to talk. Cloud would always listen though, which Zack appreciated. Whenever Cloud finally fell asleep Zack had to always wake him up about an hour later because he'd start having a nightmare. This was becoming a routine though, which Zack wasn't really fond of. He needed to get out of the room just for a little while. "I'm gonna go out for a few minutes." Zack said to Cloud's shaking form. "You gonna be alright when I'm gone?"

"I'm not a kid Zack." Cloud said bitterly rolling onto his side, facing away from him.

Zack normally would have felt hurt by his friend snapping at him but he knew he couldn't blame him for being in bad mood. He left the room and began touring the base on his own looking for something he could do to pass some time. His touring was cut short though as he spotted Aaden walking his way with a somewhat angry look. Aaden had approached him along with two other men standing at his side. "I'm going to need you and Cloud to come with me." Aaden said in a low voice. Something wasn't right, Zack nodded though acting as if everything was normal.

…

Zack sat quietly in Aaden's office and waited nervously for Aaden's men to get Cloud. He'd occasionally glance at Aaden who was just looking through documents and writing on various stacks of papers. The doors soon opened and a man helped Cloud over to the chair next to Zack before leaving. Zack wiped his sweaty palms on his pants anxiously. The silence lasted a few minutes longer before Aaden put a newspaper down on the desk in front of Zack and Cloud. "Care to explain?" Aaden said referring to the newspaper. Zack leaned forward and noticed his and Cloud's pictures on the front with the headline 'Escaped Fugitives'. Zack let out a defeated sigh before leaning back in his chair. He knew he'd been caught and he couldn't make up any more stories or excuses this time. He looked over at Cloud whose eyes were wide as he saw the article.

"I knew you guys weren't travelers but I let that lie slide." Aaden said angrily, "But you two have the entire Shinra army after you?!" Aaden slammed his hand down on his desk causing Cloud to flinch slightly.

"We'll be out your hair soon, we just need some supplies then-."

"What makes you think I will help you now?! You're endangering my troops by being here!"

"I understand but-." Zack was cut off once again.

"No you don't understand! You knew you could've possibly lead Shinra here! All my men would have been killed if Shinra found out we were here!" Aaden paused for a few minutes, angrily putting his documents away. "Shinra's got a big price on your heads, you know if I kick you out you're at risk by getting caught by anyone." He warned Zack.

"How much?" Zack said feeling slightly relieved that Aaden at least wouldn't turn them in.

"50,000 gil." Aaden folded his arms.

Cloud's jaw dropped, "50,000 gil!?" He said in shock.

Zack clenched his fists, Hojo was desperate to get them back. He knew Aaden was right though. If they ran into anyone who recognized them they would be reported and turned in instantly. He hated to admit it but he needed help.

"Please just give us some supplies and any vehicle and we will be out of here. I swear." Zack said standing up.

Aaden stood up after Zack and glared at him, "Why should I help you?"

Zack hesitated for a moment, "I… I can't tell you anything, but please just trust me." Aaden wasn't buying it.

"Zack just tell him the truth." Cloud said looking up at him seriously. Aaden nodded agreeing with Cloud's statement.

"I-I can't… not with you here." Zack said to Cloud hoping he'd understand.

"Zack I have a right to know what happened to us and so does Aaden!"

They sat in silence. Zack closed his eyes and folded his arms. He knew he couldn't get through to Aaden if he didn't tell the truth and as much as he hated Cloud knowing what had happened to them he had a point.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth." He said to Aaden who seemed to calm down slightly. "It's true I was in Soldier. Not anymore though, not after what Shinra did."

"What happened?" Aaden pressed on.

"Cloud and I were in the army together, we went on a mission together to his hometown, Nibelheim, but our general Sephiroth went insane and burnt down the town and killed everyone."

"Wait I remember that! Shinra blamed everyone else besides themselves." Aaden said shocked and Zack continued,

"Cloud killed him though, but we were both injured from fighting him. We woke up in the basement of the reactor there. We found out Hojo, the head of the Shinra science department, had been doing human experimentation on Soldiers. The rumors had been true and no one knew what Shinra's been doing behind everyone's backs. We were Hojo's new project, he wanted to create 'Super Soldiers'. We were there for 4 years being experimented on. 4 years of our lives were wasted and no one knew! And those who did know, just turned their backs to us." Zack said feeling angrier as he remembered Tseng and many other turks he knew who didn't help them. "He gave us Jenova cells but my body rejected them, Cloud's didn't. Hojo saw more 'potential' in Cloud and gave more mako and, god who knows what else! Hojo is a sick twisted bastard who put us through hell!" Zack took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Cloud just sat silently staring at his lap. Zack continued once more, "Cloud was in a coma because of all the shit Hojo put in him and he's still sick because of it. We finally escaped though. I was trying to get to Midgar but got held up by Shinra troops so I fought them but failed. Cloud woke up and saved me…"

"And then you ended up here…" Aaden said finishing his sentence for him. Aaden ran a hand through his hair, "Damn… I knew Shinra was fucked up but that's just down right insane, I mean Jenova cells?! Seriously?!" He paused for a while,"but not the first time Shinra's blamed a town's destruction on everyone else though." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Mideel is my home town, and Shinra destroyed it. It happened about 14 years ago. Shinra marched in and said they were building a new energy maker which basically converted pure life stream into energy instead of converting it to mako then using the mako energy. They said we were lucky because the life stream was so close to the earth here and it was an experimental energy maker that produced twice as much energy. They also started building a military base next to it, which is the one we are in right now. They began building a wall around saying it was to protect the energy being produced from the life stream but it was really just to protect their men and base. They told us the base was there to protect the town and other towns near which was a lie. But then one day something went wrong."

…

_Aaden dug his hoe into the dirt over and over. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood back to look at his work. He began planting seeds and watering them individually. This was his third time having to redo his family's garden in the past 2 months, which was strange for Mideel. It was the greenest town for miles and people came from all over to try the delicious produce they grew from the perfect soil. The produce recently wasn't as flavorful as he had remembered and the hot springs were no longer clear, but were now tinted with a sickening green color. Aaden came to the conclusion all these problems started happening as soon as Shinra finished building the experimental energy maker and started it up. It's like the life was being sucked out of their green town and lively people. _

_Townspeople and visitors had also seemed to be catching a strange bug. It didn't worry Aaden as much until a few weeks ago when the energy maker malfunctioned. Part of the machine shorted and caused a small explosion which expelled polluted life stream into the air. The polluted life stream fog had spread all over the town making it impossible to see anything until it cleared up a few hours later. One of the Shinra troops announced that everything had been fixed though, somewhat calming the citizens. The explosion of the mass amount of polluted life stream only made plant life die faster and some people who already had the bug get sicker and get strange black rashes on different parts of their body which oozed a black muck._

"_Daddy!" He looked up at his house and saw his 4 year old girl running towards him with a water bottle in her hand. He bent down and she jumped into his arms. His daughter laugh as her dad threw her into the air before setting her down again. She held the water bottle out to her dad, "Mommy said to bring this out to you and that dinner was ready!" She said happily. He took the water bottle and took a long drink of water. He picked up his daughter once more and carried her into the house. He saw his wife over the stove stirring something that had smelt delicious._

"_Go wash your hands so you can eat okay?" He said to his daughter and she nodded enthusiastically before jumping out of his arms and running to the bathroom. He looked at his beautiful wife and pulled her into a gentle hug. "How're you feeling?" _

"_This one is about ready to come out!" She said patting her pregnant belly. "She's been kicking me all day. Such a bugger." _

_Aaden smiled and stroked his wife's belly, "What makes you so sure it's a girl?"_

"_She's feisty!" His wife said laughing. _

"_Quit giving your mother hard time!" He said to his wife's belly and started laughing as well. His wife coughed lightly and his laughter died down. "Sit down." He said pulling a chair up behind his wife and she did so. He gently grabbed her hand and rolled up her sleeve exposing a small white bandage wrapped around her wrist. "Let's give it a look." He said unwrapping it. He examined the black rash which had seemed to have gotten slightly bigger since the last he had seen it. He felt his wife touch the side of his face with her soft hands._

"_It'll be okay! Shinra said they were looking for the cause and antidote." She smiled sweetly. Aaden didn't feel any better though. He was the only one who could see passed Shinra and see their mistake they had made. A loud muffled talking coming from outside took Aaden's attention away from his wife._

"_They are making an announcement. I'll be back." Aaden said giving his wife a quick kiss before leaving._

_He ran out of his house and jogged down the path leading into the center of town along with many others who were curious about Shinra's new announcement. Once he had reached the center of town, which was crowded with most of the townspeople and visitors, he could see a few Shinra Soldiers on a podium wearing strange masks hiding their faces. _

"_Our scientists have recently discovered a disease spreading through your town rapidly. They believe it evolved in one host's body before spreading to others. It is called Geostigma. You may have noticed our troops evacuating town the past few days. Our president has ordered us out and we tragically have to inform you that this town needs to be eliminated before this disease can spread any further." The Soldier shouted as the crowd began gasping and whispering to each other._

"_How long do we have to evacuate?" Someone from the crowd called out. The Soldiers just laughed._

"_You will all be eliminated with the town." People gasped in horror and some fled the town center to get back home but most stayed to hear the rest of what the Soldiers had to say. "Think of it as a heroic thing to do, you die to save people involved with our great company Shinra! That is all!" The Soldiers said as they began pressing buttons on a device. Soon there were a series of explosions all around them. Screams could be heard from all directions as people started running._

_Aaden's eyes widened, he had to get home to his family. He began running through crowds of people who were trying to get away from the Soldiers who began open firing. More explosions were happening throughout the town. He soon reached his house but before entering he grabbed a gun in his shed and loaded it. He ran in to see his wife and daughter huddled in the corner. _

"_Daddy what's going on!?" His daughter cried._

"_Start gathering supplies." He said helping his wife up off the floor. "They are killing everyone because of the outbreak." _

_She gasped and they both started pulling things out of cupboards and shoving them into bags while their daughter cried in the background. The explosions continued and gun shots were heard in-between the loud explosions. _

"_Wait here! I'm going to open up the cellar." Aaden said running back out to the shed. He walked to the back and moved a work table to the side and pulled open the door on the floor. A scream had caught his attention that erupted from his house. He turned fast and ran up back into his house and stood in the door way. There were two Soldiers in there cornering his daughter and wife aiming their guns ready to fire. He pulled out his gun and shot them both before they could do anything. _

"_Come on!" He screamed at them before running out of the house to make sure it was safe. He heard another explosion happen right behind him and the force of it threw him forward. He smacked his head once he hit the ground knocking him out._

…

_Aaden felt something nudging his shoulder continuously. He groaned as his head throbbed. He opened his eyes groggily and looked at the figure next to him that was nudging him. It was dark out and he shiver slightly at the cold. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. He sat up fast ignoring the intense pain in his arm. He noticed a frightened little boy sitting on the ground next to him. He ignored him for the time being and stood up to get a closer look at his house. It was completely destroyed. A bomb had been planted under it. He felt his knees get week when he spotted his wife's arm and a pool of blood sticking out from under the rubble. Tears flowed down his face as he looked at the houses around him which were also destroyed. The little boy tugged at his pant leg, he wiped his tears off his face fast. Now could not been the time to cry about this, he needed to find survivors and help them. _

_The little boy looked about a little older than his daughter. He had light blue eyes and messy brown hair. He had a freely bleeding cut going down the center of his face. Aaden crouched down to his level trying to get a good look at the cut. It wasn't too deep but eventually needed to be cleaned. "Can you help me find my mom and dad?" The boy said wiping the blood and tears off his face._

"_Yea, can you take me to your house?" He asked the little boy who nodded. The boy grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his home. _

_Once they had got there to Aaden's surprise the house was still standing. "Wait out here." He told the boy before walking through the front door which was broken off its hinges. He saw and man and a woman lying on the ground in pools of blood, their bodies littered with bullet holes. Aaden shook his head sadly and leaned against the door frame, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. He then noticed the pain in his arm intensifying as his adrenaline was leaving his body. He inspected his arm which was shredded and coated in blood. He left the house and knelt down in front of the boy once again. "What's your name?" Aaden said trying to lighten the mood and take the attention off his 'missing parents'._

"_I'm Leon, Soldier First Class!" He said with confidence and laughed. _

_Aaden felt hatred at the thought of the Shinra Soldiers and troops and what they had done but the boy had no idea. He wasn't about to crush a little boy's dream and tell him his parents had just died all in one night. He smiled and put his hand to his forehead saluting Leon._

"_Well Soldier, I am your commanding officer Aaden and we have a mission to do."_

_Leon laughed and saluted him back, "Yes Captain!" _

_Aaden picked Leon up with his good arm and threw him on his back. He listened to Leon talk about anything and everything. He decided to finally let his tears flow freely knowing no one could see. They needed a place to stay and they also needed to search for survivors. Shinra had taken everything away from him. They in cold blood murdered his family and everyone else. His hate for Shinra only grew stronger. Yea there were other people in the world who disliked Shinra but never did anything about it due to how big and strong the Shinra army was. But this time he was going to fight back and take Shinra down no matter what it took. _

…

"Shinra never said anything about destroying Mideel. Only that the town was shut down momentarily and no visitors were aloud. I guess everyone just eventually forgot about it. I gathered survivors and we sent the children and women to Cosmo Canyon to be safe. We decided to make use of this base that wasn't destroyed and created our group, The Liberators. I sent men out to different towns to gather anyone who hated Shinra and wanted to join us to fight back. I met up with the commander of Wutai and we made an agreement and we got 'em on our side. This base and the Wutai base are our main bases, where people come if they want to fight. We've sent those who don't wish to fight but want to join us to Cosmo Canyon with the others where they won't be bothered by Shinra. I have squads scattered out in different towns gathering and training troops. We are about half the size of Shinra's army but we are strong and no longer afraid. We are getting ready to fight back."

Clouds eyes were full of tears and he trembled slightly, "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"There's no need for any apologies mate. It's in the past now."

"What ever happened with this disease? I remember Shinra tearing down the mako energy converters and setting up new ones in every town a few years back."

Aaden sighed, "Sadly Geostigma is still around spreading slowly, those machines are pumping out polluted life stream all day every day. Luckily the one here was shut down ages ago. My squads in different towns are still finding cases of it. Shinra is too stupid to know that it's their own machines causing the disease on or just doesn't care. Shinra only cares about those involved in the company."

"So how exactly did Geostigma start up?"

"I have some scientists who are still researching it but they found out it was for sure coming from the polluted life stream. But we don't know what's in it yet that is causing it. Only some people catch it though, and the more you are exposed to it the faster it takes over and kills you. There hasn't been any malfunctions of the machines other than that one time here, so it's spreading slowly. It gives my scientists time to find a cure and research more about it."

"Damn…" Was all Zack could say.

"I'd love to have you two join us. We need men like you."

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline. Cloud and I are going to Midgar to earn money and get him better, then leave somewhere else where Shinra can't find us." Zack said firmly.

"You can't just run away from this your whole life." Aaden pointed out. "Please just think about it a little longer." Aaden pleaded.

Zack sighed, "Alright…"

"Take your time mate." He said holding out his hand waiting for Zack to shake it as a gesture for a truce. Zack stared at Aaden's hand looking hesitant. Aaden sighed, "Listen we don't have to be friends but at least we can share a common enemy."

Zack thought for a moment and came to the conclusion he could completely trust him, he gripped Aaden's hand firmly and shook it.

…

It had been a week since their encounter with Aaden. Cloud seemed about the same but was able to walk around a little more on his own which made it easier for Zack because then he didn't have to constantly watch him. Now that Cloud knew about half of what had happened to them it seemed he began remembering more details and encounters of what had happened while they were in the mansion. Zack hated it because he was then forced to answer more of Cloud's questions which only brought his mood down. There were certain particular things Cloud would ask Zack about and Zack knew for a fact it would be better to lie about so he did, like one particular question Cloud had one day.

Zack lay on the bunk above Cloud with his eyes closed, dozing on and off. "Zack?" He heard Cloud from under him.

Zack sighed and opened his eyes, "Yea?"

"Was Dave Matthews someone who worked for Hojo?"

Zack's eyes widened as he heard that name. It had been a guard in the mansion Cloud had issues with. He had an eye for Cloud and constantly bugged him and made him feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. There were numerous times where he'd try to assault Cloud and he succeeded once. Zack had brutally murdered him in cold blood because of it, which Hojo was not happy about and he was severely punished for it. He was hoping he never had to remember that bastard ever again. "Why?"

"I don't know the name just kind of popped in my head."

"Yea he's just some douchey guard that we didn't like, don't worry about it." Zack said as it went silent again for a few minutes.

"Zack why don't we join Aaden's troops? Why not take Shinra out now so we don't have to worry about it later? Seems like a good idea."

Zack leaned over the side of his bed looking down at Cloud, "Because it's a risky dumb move. And we need to get to Midgar." He could hear shuffling under him, he assumed Cloud had sat up.

"He said he had a few squads in Midgar, we can go to them and help them out."

"No Cloud, it's too dangerous for you to be joining any army and fighting anyone." Zack said sitting up and climbed down from his bed avoiding making eye contact with Cloud.

"Well going to Midgar on our own is more of a risky dumb move, especially when we don't have anyone watching our backs! Shinra's headquarters and the Soldier base is there!" Cloud stood up close to Zack who just towered over him.

"You wouldn't understand." Zack said bluntly.

"Well maybe I would if you just told me!"

"We are done talking about this Cloud!" Zack said loudly and bent down slightly so he was in Cloud's face, "We're done." He repeated.

"You're not in control of me Zack. You can't make my choices for me!"

Zack turned away from Cloud and began rummaging through his back pack. "Cloud, enough." Zack did feel bad about Cloud feeling this way but he just wanted to keep Cloud safe. He wanted to protect him and keep him hidden away from everyone. He didn't want to be the cause of anymore pain inflicted on him. Cloud was really all he had left, if Aerith rejected him, and he was all Cloud had left. He had never planned on leaving Cloud's side, or Cloud leaving his. He wanted to make things easier for him but he knew Cloud wouldn't cooperate no matter what.

Cloud clenched his fists angrily before shoving Zack. It wasn't that hard because of Cloud's weak state and Zack being much bigger then him but it still caused him to stumble back. "You can't always be the hero Zack!" Cloud had felt so much anger that had been built up towards Zack the past few days. Zack had finally set him off and he was done. He threw a fist towards Zack's face but Zack easily caught it in his hand. Cloud tried to pull away but Zack had a firm grip on his fist. He threw his other fist but Zack had caught it with his other hand. Cloud kept trying to yank out of his grip but felt himself getting weaker and his anger was slowly dying down.

"It's okay Cloud." Zack said to his friend. Cloud trembled as he still kept trying to pull out of Zack's grip but was failing. Cloud felt tears sting his eyes and he squeezed his eyes shut. He eventually gave up on struggling and his friend let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around him. Cloud just stood there not bothering to hug his friend back, instead he buried his face in his friends shoulder and let his tears fall freely. "It's okay." He heard his friend say again. At the moment Cloud felt everything was the opposite of okay, but he couldn't help but feel comforted by Zack's words. Cloud felt himself getting weaker and weaker by the moment and he didn't know why. He swayed slightly and his ears began to ring. He could feel his body shaking as he suddenly felt himself get cold. He remembered he felt this way before when he had blacked out days ago.

"Z-Zack." He said quietly before he fell into unconsciousness.

Zack then suddenly felt Cloud's body go limp and fall into him. "Cloud?" He shook his friend lightly but got no response. He pulled his friend back to look at him and he was deathly pale. He placed a hand on his friend's forehead and felt a fever slowly rising. He quickly laid his friend down on his bed before going to the bathroom and wet a towel with cold water. He picked up the garbage can and brought it out with him in case Cloud was going to be sick. Cloud was now shaking rapidly and his whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Zack rested the cold towel across his friend's head hoping it would do something. Cloud's shaking only worsened which started to worry Zack. He pressed a hand down firmly on Cloud's chest trying to stop him from moving so much. Cloud hadn't blacked out this long before. The first time had only been a few seconds and this time it had now been minutes. "Cloud, come on wake up." Zack said firmly, "You're scaring me man!" Zack shouted trying desperately to wake his friend up, fearing he had gone into a coma again. Cloud began coughing and dry heaving so Zack turned him onto his side and held the garbage can close to his face. Just like he had expected Cloud threw up his stomachs contents, but this time was different. Zack could see blood in the garbage can and in Cloud's mouth. Zack felt terrified and the only thing left to do was to get Anthony to help Cloud. He knew Cloud would hate him for it but it was his only option.

…

Anthony had been talking with his other assistants at the front desk of the infirmary as he was looking through medical records. It was how he spent most of his days since he didn't get many patients. He occasionally got troops who were sick or got hurt while training, but it didn't take much time or skill to help them and send them back out. He had a few patients he got regularly though or usually stayed in the infirmary. They were people from different towns, who had joined, and had developed Geostigma. But other than that most of his days were long and easy.

He heard the door to the infirmary swing open. He looked up to see Zack carrying Cloud in who was shaking violently. His stomach dropped at the sight of seeing the blonde again. He knew one day he would end up seeing him again and it wouldn't be good. He stood up fast, "Bring him here." He said to Zack calmly. Zack nodded and followed Anthony to a room close by and set Cloud down on the bed gently. Cloud was as white as the sheets and his limbs flailed as his body shook rapidly. Anthony then noticed Zack's shirt was covered in small splotches of blood. "Are you hurt?" Anthony said as he began taking Cloud's vitals.

"It's not my blood. Cloud's been throwing it up not stop." Zack said feeling panicked.

"Hold him down. I need to get an IV in him."

Zack pushed his friend's shoulders down and tried to keep him as still as possible. Cloud began whispering stuff that Zack couldn't understand. It's like he were speaking another language. Zack could feel Cloud's body jerk forward. Zack grabbed the garbage can next to the bed fast and held it up to Cloud's face who began throwing up more blood. Once he was done he continued whispering the strange language. Anthony had finally managed to get the IV in but Cloud's body took a sudden turn. He shoved Anthony and Zack back hard enough that he caused Anthony to fall and Zack to crash into the wall behind him. He ripped the IV out and all the other pads that Anthony had stuck to his chest. Blood poured from his mouth, nose, and even his ears. He sat up trying to get untangled from the bed sheets and continued speaking non sense they couldn't understand. Anthony jumped up off the ground and threw his weight on Cloud holding him down. "Zack open the cabinet behind you!" Anthony shouted as he struggled to hold Cloud down. Cloud let out a scream of anger and pain which only made Zack more motivated to move faster. "Grab the syringe with the green fluid!" Zack did so but noticed the label.

"It says its mako!"

"I know! Cloud freaked out like this before but it wasn't this bad. Everything I gave him didn't work but mako did! Hurry Zack you need to give it to him! I can't hold him down anymore!"

"You're crazy! Mako is what's causing this!"

"Zack I can explain later, I can't this very second! You just have to trust me and do it!"

Zack ran up to Cloud and began preparing the syringe. Cloud had seen what he was doing and began struggling more. Cloud managed to shove Anthony off of him once again and threw himself at Zack. He grabbed Zack's wrist in one hand to keep the syringe away from him, and clamped his other hand around Zack's neck. Zack struggled to breathe as he tried prying Cloud's hand off his neck. Zack had been surprised by Cloud's sudden strength. Anthony jumped in again trying to pull Cloud away from Zack. Zack looked into Cloud's eyes which were now a glowing green. He knew that, that wasn't his friend anymore. Zack could feel Cloud's grip slacken for a split second and he took that opportunity to rip his neck out of his grip. He grabbed the syringe with his free hand and shoved it into Cloud's upper arm and pushed the liquid into him.

Cloud's shaking and struggling began to die down slowly. His grip on Zack's wrist loosened before his arm went limp and fell to his side. The rest of Cloud's body went limp and his back fell onto the bed. He breathed hard with his eyes closed tightly. The bleeding from Cloud's mouth, nose, and ears seemed to continue but soon slowed down when Anthony gave him another injection in his arm.

Zack stepped back a bit and breathed hard as he rubbed his neck. Anthony also was breathing hard but seemed relieved. "You okay?" He asked Zack.

Zack nodded still in shock, "Yea I just… I'm going to just go for a walk." He said leaving the infirmary.

…

Zack wandered around deep in thought and soon found himself outside. He shivered slightly as a cool breeze swept over him. There weren't many troops outside anymore due to the chilled fall weather. Zack sat on the ground and rested his head between his knees in defeat. The dull throbbing in his neck reminded him of what had just happened. Clouds voice echoed in his head, _"You can't always the hero Zack!" _Maybe Cloud had been right. How was he a hero if he couldn't even help his best friend?

Zack sighed. He felt like Cloud had been drifting away from him the past few days. Cloud barely had a conversation with him anymore. He knew Cloud wasn't much of a talker but he would at least acknowledge that he was listening to Zack by saying a few words every now and then. The rare times when Cloud would talk to him, always somehow led to an argument. It wasn't even just not talking to Zack, Cloud wouldn't even go near him, let alone touch him. Zack could always feel Cloud shrink away from his touch, which was odd for them considering how close they had gotten. He was extremely surprised that Cloud had let him hug him. He could really tell that Cloud had finally had it with him. He thought back at the moment were his best friend had actually tried to hit him. He felt hurt at the fact he was losing his friend. He couldn't blame him though. Zack knew he had been controlling due to his constant fear of Shinra.

Even though he and Cloud argued a lot, realization had finally hit Zack this time. He was done with hiding and running away. He should have realized Cloud was right. If they took out Shinra right now, the weight of constantly fearing about being caught would be gone. As much as he didn't want to get involved with anything that has to do with Shinra, Zack knew it would be best for not only Cloud and him, but everyone else in the world. He wasn't going to let Shinra win this time.

Zack was pulled out of thought by the sound of footsteps approaching. "Hey…" Said Aaden as he sat down on the ground next to Zack. "Anthony told me what happened." He said looking at Zack's reddened neck. "You… doing okay?"

"We are going to join you," Zack said firmly. "I mean… if the offer is still open."

Aaden shook his head, "Don't feel like you need to owe me anything mate. You join by your choice."

"I do owe you. But that's not why I'm joining. I want Shinra gone."

Aaden sighed, "We can worry about this later. Anthony wants to talk with you."

Zack wanted opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and nodded. Aaden clapped a hand on his shoulder and stood up. Zack stood up as well and they both walked to the infirmary together.

…

Zack walked in and his eyes immediately went towards Cloud. He lie on his back unmoving, hooked up to various machines. Zack walked closer and noticed his friend's eyes were dull and staring up at the ceiling. His cheeks were flushed, indicating he had a fever. His heart sank a little when he touched his friend's arm and Cloud lie still, not making any indication he was a where of Zack's presence. Zack turned toward Anthony, "Is he-"

"Don't worry. He's just having a moment. He'll come out of it soon." Anthony said giving Zack a reassuring smile.

"So he's not comatose?" Zack said sighing with relief when Anthony nodded.

"Listen Zack. I have a good friend Vince who is a brilliant doctor. He has gathered the all research of what we know about Geostigma so far. He went to Midgar some time ago to get more information on Geostigma and to look out for our troops that Captain has sent up there. I just got off the phone with him about Cloud's situation. He says he thinks he can help." Anthony said.

Aaden cut in, "You can ride with the next squad I send. But Zack you don't have to join for us to help you and Cloud. You were right, you guys need to get away from Shinra and hide."

Zack shook his head. "I told you, we are joining to help you and take Shinra down. There is going to be a war between you guys and Shinra soon. Let's be honest here, you guys don't stand a chance of winning without more information about Shinra. I want to help you get that information and defeat Shinra for good. As much as I hate it, it needs to be done. Shinra is done hurting people and ruining lives. They are killing the planet and taking innocent lives. It's time for this to stop."

They all stood quietly for a moment. Aaden chuckled slightly. "Welcome to the Liberators."

Zack smiled. "When do we leave for Midgar?"

"First thing in the morning. Troops are going load up supplies then you're off." He held out a thick metal wrist band. "I use this to stay in touch with my commanders watching over my men. I think it would be best if we stay in touch." He said pressing a button on it. Zack watched in awe as it popped open and a blue holograph shot out displaying multiple options. He took it and examined it carefully.

"I haven't even seen something like this in Shinra!" Zack said clipping it to his wrist.

"Beautiful gear and weapon work is all by Cid." Aaden said proudly.

"Wait… you're not coming with us?" He said slightly disappointed.

"I will come down a few times now and then but I got to watch over my troops here." Aaden smiled as Zack nodded in understandment.

Zack turned his attention towards Cloud again. "So what exactly happened?" He asked Anthony.

Anthony sighed, "I'm not exactly sure… he had some sort of seizer and it's like someone else was trying to control him."

"_Jenova." _Zack thought as he clenched his fists. He didn't bother saying anything about Jenova to Anthony. He would have thought he was crazy.

"Something similar like this has happened before though when you two first came in. It's as if someone new is taking over his body when it's weak enough, like when it's near death."

"And the bleeding?"

"The extra mako in his system has no cells to attach to. So it attaches to his blood cells, which causes his blood to thin and no longer be able to clot. His blood was so thin it oozed right out of him. I gave him a clotting injection and he will need more after it wears off."

"So if the mako did that then why'd you want me to give him more?"

"His body was given excessive amounts of mako. His body then adapted to it and now needs it to survive. Now that his dosage was cut off, he is taking on the severe withdrawal effects. It's killing him to not have it but it's also killing him to have it. His body is dying and when I give it mako it's like a temporary adrenaline shot. We need a medicine that gets rid of the mako slowly and replace his body's dependence on something natural and not mako. I can't guarantee we can get all the mako out though. It's fused itself to him. We can get out maybe half of it, but he will have to live with the effects of it for the rest of his life."

"Would he even be able to live a normal life."

"Of course! It wouldn't be this severe. He would just need to keep up on medications. But who knows, maybe Vince can somehow cure him! You never know with that guy." Anthony said hopefully.

They all stood silently in the room but all turned towards Cloud when they heard a soft, weak groan. "We'll leave so you can talk to him." Aaden said before he and Anthony left.

Zack pulled a chair up to Cloud's bedside and watch his friend blink a few times before looking up at him in confusion. His confusion was the replaced with hurt as he remembered what had happened. Cloud looked at Zack's neck which was red and darkening slightly. His eyes filled with tears and he held his breath. "Zack… I-I…"

Zack grabbed his friend's hand trying to calm him down. "It's okay Spike." He said trying to comfort the blonde.

"I'm s-sorry..." Cloud said trembling slightly.

"Cloud look at me." He waited till Cloud met his gaze before continuing. "I know that wasn't you and you know that to. Don't say sorry when you couldn't do anything to stop it." He said reassuringly.

Cloud just nodded then and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He relaxed more into the pillow and closed his eyes. "How do you feel?" Zack asked.

"Like shit." Cloud said plainly as he opened his eyes slowly.

Zack laughed. "Well you look like it." Zack smiled slightly as he heard a quiet chuckle come from Cloud. "We are going to Midgar tomorrow Cloud. Aaden's got a doctor there that's going to help you."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with Aaden or his men anymore?"

"Well I changed my mind. We are joining them. We are going to help take Shinra down!" Zack said confidently. The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched slightly as he closed his tired eyes once more. Zack stood up and figured his friend should rest before they left. Cloud's grip tightened on his hand when he tried letting go.

"Don't go." Cloud said his voice shaking slightly. Zack sat back down and Cloud's grip loosened once he knew Zack was staying. This brought back memories to both of them from the mansion. It was one of the only comforting times Cloud had felt while they were trapped in there. Zack would sit by Cloud's bedside and merely hold his hand or lie next to him to provide him warmth.

"Don't do that again." Zack said seriously.

"No promises." Cloud said tiredly drifting to sleep.

"I'm going to fix everything Spikey, I promise." Zack said holding Cloud's hand tighter. He knew he shouldn't promise anything after breaking so many previous promises, but he knew no matter what he was going to keep Cloud safe. Even if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 4

_-Hey guys! Got another chapter for you! I am really having a lot of fun writing this story! I feel like I am also improving __ I feel like I can be more patient with my dyslexia now! I will try and keep up on updating this story as much as I can._

_How are you guys liking it so far? Is the length of the chapters good? Let me know if you have any questions. Also let me know how I can make this story easier to read!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews! It really means a lot! You guys are awesome!_

_Sorry for any type of mistakes and sorry for it seeming rushed! Hopefully I can get better soon!_

_Sorry for lack of updates! I start nursing school very soon and it's from 9:30 AM to 6:00 PM. That will make my updates not as frequent so sorry about that guys. I will update as much as I can. I'm very excited though! Also my lack of updates are from playing my super old pokemon DS game… I know terrible excuse but I'm hooked haha!_

_I do not own anything Final Fantasy! I do own my story and original characters! Enjoy! __ ~ The Native –_

Chapter 4:

Zack stretched and cracked his joints as soon as he had slipped out of the truck along with the other troops. They had been driving for about a day and were almost to Midgar. Zack looked ahead and saw 12 other black trucks with troops pouring out of them wanting to stretch their stiff limbs. They had been surrounded by pure desert. Despite how cold and dusty it was it felt good to finally get out of the crowded truck and get some fresh air.

"How you holding up?" He heard someone call from behind him. Zack turned around to see Carter, a troop he had met who was riding in the same truck as his.

"Fine, just a little claustrophobic." Zack said taking the offered water bottle from Carter and took a few sips.

Carter nodded, "Yea that's normal, we try and fit as many troops in a truck as we can get. Just be glad you aren't stored in the trucks with the supplies." He laughed.

"So where do all the troops stay in Midgar? I mean how do you not attract attention?"

"We stay in a small, old apartment building in the slums and when I say small I mean small. It's only two floors. But Shinra never checks out the slums or even cares for it. So there's nothing to worry about."

"And what exactly do you guys do?"

"Well we gather troops, train them, gather citizens who want to go to Cosmo Canyon, help people out, gather info on Shinra, etc."

Zack nodded and looked down sadly, "The war is going to start soon huh?"

"Sadly yes. Shinra is starting to figure us out. That's why we have to work fast. Wutai will be joining up at the base in Mideel soon, that's when we have to start preparing."

"It's a shame…"

Carter raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What is?"

"Half these troops have never seen or been involved in war." Zack trailed off.

"It's true, but we can trust Captain on the plan and training the troops." Carter said firmly, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He said digging through his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle. "Leon just gave these to me. He said Anthony wanted to give you these for Cloud but our truck had already departed. Sorry it took so long to get them."

Zack slapped Carter on the back, "Don't worry about it!" He took the pills from him. "Thank you."

"Well I'm gonna go see what I can do to help out before we start departing again." Carter said walking away.

Zack scanned the group of troops who were in the same truck as his and he couldn't see Cloud anywhere. He walked back to the truck and looked in. He saw Cloud in the same position he had been the entire trip so far, slumped in the corner against the trucks wall. Zack climbed back into the now empty truck. He sat next to his friend and touched his shoulder gently.

"Hey buddy. You wanna come outside?" He said softly.

Cloud shifted his position slightly and shook his head.

"Well I got some stuff for you that should help you feel better for a few hours." Zack said shaking the pill bottle. Cloud finally looked up at him with saddened eyes.

Cloud lifted his hand slowly and gently touched Zack's bruised neck. Zack grabbed his friend's hand and moved it away from his neck and placed it back at his side. "I told you not to worry about it." Zack said seriously.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm sorry for everything Zack. I'm sorry for questioning all your decisions. I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right. And I'm sorry for being angry with you and trying to hit you and-"

Zack abruptly cut him off, "Blah blah blah, that's all I ever hear from you Spike! I told you that it's okay didn't I?" Zack said chuckling and ruffled Cloud's hair. "It's cool man."

Cloud smiled one of his rare smiles for a split second and nodded. Zack opened the pill bottle and poured out two pills and handed them to Cloud along with his water bottle. Cloud took the pills and popped them in his mouth and washed them down with water.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Zack felt his forehead, "You're feeling warm Spike."

Cloud just shooed his hand away and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Zack!" He said for what felt like the millionth time.

Zack just held up his hands in surrender. "Alright alright sheesh. I'm gonna go get some blankets. The suns setting and it gets cold here at night. We will be in Midgar by morning."

Cloud nodded as he watch Zack slide out of the truck. Cloud shifted his position once again. He had been having a hard time moving his limbs. Sometimes he could barely feel or move them other times his limbs felt fine. He couldn't tell if it was just from not moving around enough or if something was actually wrong. He had tried to ignore it for the time being, maybe it'll get better when they reach Midgar and he's up and moving around more. He should've told Zack but he didn't want to worry his friend more. He would just stick it out to the bitter end. He heard the familiar whistle signaling they were departing soon. He leaned against the wall of the truck once more and closed his eyes trying to see if he could at least get a few hours of sleep.

…

Cloud was pulled from sleep hours later by being shook lightly. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his friend with his classic 'Zack' grin plastered across his face. He closed his eyes once more trying to fall back asleep. "Clooooouuuuuud." Zack shook him again. Cloud's brow furrowed. He knew Zack was trying to be annoying on purpose so he tried to ignore him. "Cloud!" Zack shouted causing Cloud to snap his eyes open from being slightly startled.

Cloud glared at Zack, "What?"

"There's the famous Cloud bitch face I was looking for!" Zack's grin grew as he chuckled to himself.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because we just arrived in Midgar!"

Cloud groaned and rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Looks like it's about 5 AM." Zack laughed as Cloud groaned again. "You never were a morning person."

"And you are?" Cloud said with annoyance.

Zack rolled his eyes and grabbed Cloud's arm and began dragging Cloud out of the truck. "Come on, we need to get stuff done and get settled in, then you can rest!"

Zack had explained to Cloud where they were staying and what the troops objectives were. He had also explained that Aaden would contact them when they were needed for important missions. But when they weren't working on anything specific they were allowed to do whatever they wanted as long as it followed certain procedures and rules.

Cloud looked around. It certainly was the slums. Just like he had remembered, everything being run down, the smell, the piles of junk, the people, etc. "I-I think I had a mission here or something when I was in Solider." Cloud told Zack as they waited for the other troops and supplies to be unloaded.

Zack's happy expression saddened for a split second but he smiled widely to conceal it. "Y-yea maybe! I'm gonna go help the troops. You sit tight for a minute!" Zack said walking away fast.

Zack felt terrible for not explaining to Cloud about his recent false memories he had been having. They were all Zack's memories. He figured it would be best if he'd lie and go along with it. It kills him to lie to Cloud but he was finally having more positive memories even if they weren't his. Zack didn't have the heart to bring down his friend even more.

"Zack! There you are! Could you help me real fast!" He heard Leon call out.

"Yea man! What needs to be done?"

"We need to gather the people the troops here have rounded up. Load them in the trucks."

Zack gave Leon a confused look. "Huh?"

"People find out about us and want to join so they train with our troops, but those who don't want to fight we load them in the trucks and they are taken to Cosmo Canyon."

"Ahh gotcha! Alrighty then, let's do it!" Zack said clapping his hands together.

…

Cloud sat on the ground watching the sun slowly rise. He messed around with his shoe lace trying to pass time. He had asked the troops if there was anything to do that he could help with but they all said they had it taken care of. Just like Zack, they had told him to wait till they were done unloading supplies, fixing up the trucks, and loading people back in. Cloud had felt sick again, like he was going to puke any moment. Not to mention the constant chills and aches in his joints. He had been able to use his limbs more when he was up and moving around. But sitting still again was slowly making them hard to use as they were before. The medicine Zack had gave him early did help him to feel slightly better. They made his body feel numb from the pain and had made it easier for him to sleep. He'd have to ask Zack for more once they get to the base.

A pair of small feet then stood in front of him pulling him out of his thoughts. Cloud looked up and saw a little boy. He had shaggy brown hair that almost covered his dark blue eyes. He was definitely from the slums due to his unkempt appearance. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Cloud just nodded and stood up, staring down at the boy before looking around.

"It's okay they know who I am." The boy said referring to the troops. "They offered to take me in with the others to a safe place forever ago but I stayed to help." He smiled, "Are you a Liberator?"

Cloud just nodded again.

"That's cool I want to be one to! But Olan said I'm too young… but I'm aloud to train with them and help out. Olan said I had to leave with the other people if bad stuff starts happening though. I don't know what kind of bad stuff he means. Maybe an explosion! That sounds cool though! Do you know Olan?" Cloud shook his head. "Do you ever talk? Because normal people talk."

"I think you just talk too much." Cloud said giving the boy a half smile.

The boy just folded his arms, "You're weird." He said plainly.

"Well so are you."

The boy just laughed, "I'm Denzel!"

"Cloud."

"Cloud? Even your name is weird!"

Cloud shrugged and wiped the sweat from his heated forehead. He looked around for Zack but didn't spot him anywhere.

"Are you sick?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Denzel gave him a look saying he was waiting for an answer. "Kind of." Cloud said answering Denzel's question that he was trying to avoid.

"With what? Do you have my sick?" Denzel moved his long bangs to the side, exposing his black splotched forehead.

"Geostigma…" Cloud said thinking back to what Aaden had said about it. "I-I'm sorry." Cloud said sadly to Denzel who just gave him a confused look.

"Why are you sorry? You're sick to. You should be sorry for yourself." Denzel laughed as if Cloud had made a silly mistake. "Besides, Vince can fix anything! He and Anthony can make cool robot arms and stuff! I want one!"

Cloud couldn't believe this kid. He was amazed by the amount of happiness he gave off. Cloud felt calm talking to Denzel. He no longer had the worries of the world or felt as sick. He felt comforted by the amount of hope Denzel had. He felt as if everyone had lost hope and Denzel was the only one left to carry it.

"So where's your Geostigma?" Denzel said pulling him out of his thoughts once more.

"What? Oh! I don't have it. I have mako poisoning."

Denzel raised his eyebrow. "Mako? Are you a monster?" He said stepping back slightly with caution. He held up his fists as if he were ready to fight. "My mom told me anyone who ate mako was a monster!"

Cloud knew Denzel's mom was probably referring 'monsters' to Soldiers, which he could completely understand. He held his hands up in surrender. "No. I'm on your side remember? A bad guy tried to make me and my friend monsters by giving us mako."

Denzel relaxed slightly, "Hmm… I figured since you don't look like a monster. But why would anyone eat THAT stuff?!" Denzel said sticking out his tongue.

Cloud chuckled. Denzel only tilted his head in confusion. "You don't eat it."

"Whatever!" Denzel argued.

Cloud turned around as he heard his name being called and saw Zack walking towards him. Denzel looked behind Cloud as well to see who had been calling his name and tilted his head and pointed a finger at Zack, "Is he weird too?"

Cloud nodded firmly, "Yea he is VERY weird. So I'd get out of here while you still have the chance."

Denzel laughed, "See you later Cloud!" He said waving and running off towards a group of troops.

Zack panted slightly and was covered in a light layer of sweat. "Who was that?" He said referring to Denzel.

"That's Denzel. He's just a kid that the troops let stick around and help out."

"Okay then, well hope you're ready to walk a bit! We are ready to go! The base is about a mile away and we got supplies to carry!"

…

Cloud trudged behind the group of troops with Zack slowly walking by his side carrying two boxes. He had told Zack numerous times that he could walk ahead with the other troops but he refused to leave Cloud's side. Cloud had also tried to reason with Zack in letting him carry a box but Zack wouldn't let him no matter what he said. He did appreciate Zack's company though. He wasn't very fond of the slums. Cloud always hated how dark it looked. He hated seeing the people watch him and stare as if he were something beyond the planet. There were also people littering the streets who begged for items or down right threatened them. Cloud just walked closer to Zack hoping they'd reach the base soon.

Once they did reach the base, the troops began unloading supplies and were greeted by others. The base was small like Zack had said. It was a run down two story apartment. Definitely didn't look like an army base which made him feel slightly better. Up ahead emerging from the several groups of troops he could see someone calling and waving at them. The man had walked up to them. He stood about Zack's height and looked about early thirties. He was well-built and had pale violet eyes. He had longish grey-toned hair that was worn up in a red bandana. His hair made his already light skin look even lighter then he really was. "You must be Zack and Cloud! Aaden told me everything about you guys. You probably get this a lot but damn… all I can say is sorry." He laughed.

Zack just shook his head and smiled, "It's alright!"

"I'm Olan. I'm the commander in charge of this base. Vince is to but he's on the plate at the moment. So I will be here to explain everything for you two." He began walking towards the base. "Follow me, I will explain the basic procedures!"

Zack and Cloud followed him into the small apartment building. Olan began walking around showing the different rooms to the two.

"This is a standard apartment complex building and it's not big at all so it's easy to get around and find everything. It has a series of rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and there is a gym that we do most of our training at. Troops are allowed to leave the base if you get permission from your commander. In your case, by what Aaden told me, you are your own commander so you don't have to follow the rules of the troops. But at least let someone know when you leave just in case."

Zack nodded, "Are the troops aloud onto the plate?"

"Only for certain tasks, never for free time. But like I said, you two are your own commander so feel free to go up there if you want to. It's crawling with Shinra though." Olan laughed and continued showing them around. Cloud had then noticed the big grouping of black splotches on the side of Olan's neck.

"You have Geostigma?" Cloud asked but was elbowed in the ribs by Zack who shook his head, indicating not to ask about it.

Olan laughed at Zack's gesture, "Yea for about 2 years now." He pulled down the collar of his shirt exposing more of the Geostigma that was bigger than Cloud had thought.

They all stood in silence until Zack spoke up, "Well thanks for the tour!" He said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh I will show you to your room! Also one more thing. I don't mean to be a dick but you will have to follow some precautions that the other troops follow, and don't worry I have to follow them to." He stopped outside of a door indicating that this was their room. "I already left everything in there that you need. There's some clothes we require you to wear when you are anywhere outside the base. We don't want to attract attention by wearing uniforms. Uniforms are strictly for the base only. And do not bring anyone from Shinra down here. I don't care if you know them or you say they won't tell, do NOT bring them here."

Zack nodded firmly, "Got it."

"Alright you two rest up then, feel free to come and train whenever you like! And I was told you needed Vince. Like I said he's up on the plate now gathering some samples, but said he should be back tomorrow."

"Thank you." Zack nodded.

"Ring me up on this if you need anything." Olan said referring to his metal band identical to Zack's before heading down the hall.

Zack opened the door and he and Cloud walked in. The room was similar to their last room in Mideel, besides it being much smaller and dirtier. There also weren't bunk beds so they figured it was just the two of them sharing the room. Just like Olan had said, there was a large duffle bag on the floor filled with extra clothes, toothbrushes, towels, etc. Cloud walked to the back of the room where the bathroom was located. He was hesitant before walking in and turning on the light. It definitely was a bathroom from the slums. He scrunched his nose in disgust before shutting the door.

"Well… It's uhhh nice?" Zack said trying to be positive.

"The cell we shared and the mansion was better than this." Cloud said plainly sitting on his squeaky bed.

Zack flopped down next to him. "Once we are done with all this shit with Shinra and get some money, we will get an apartment with TWO bathrooms!" Zack said daydreaming about his 'dream' home.

Cloud was about to say something about Zack's idea of a dream home but chose to keep his mouth shut. That's something he couldn't understand about Zack. Even if everything was going to hell or seemed nearly impossible to accomplish, in his mind everything's always a possibility no matter the cost. Sure it was a possibility of getting his 'dream' home but it certainly would take an excessive amount of time and effort to achieve, but that didn't matter to Zack. That was a quality Zack had that Cloud really admired.

"Can we have a pool table?" Cloud said joining in on the daydream.

Zack's smile seemed to brighten, "And a flat screen!" He sighed, "It's all gonna work out soon Spikey."

Zack stood up and began rummaging through the duffle back. He held up a few articles of clothing. "Well they aren't designer but it'll help us blend in." He said throwing some clothes onto Cloud's lap. "Carter said the troops that came in are gonna all go out tonight since it's really their only free day. Would you wanna go?"

Cloud shrugged slightly and looked down at the clothes on his lap.

"Awe come on Spike, it'll give us a chance to relax a bit." Zack said slightly disappointed.

"Alright…" Cloud said hesitantly.

Zack smiled, "It'll be fun!" He said continuing to rummage through the duffle bag.

Cloud stood up once more and gathered his 'new' clothes in his arms before walking to the bathroom again. He turned on the shower, which was slightly tinted brown, and waited for it to heat up. Despite the few minutes of waiting the water stayed at a room temperature. He was slightly disappointed because he had been hoping for a warm shower to ease his aching joints but he was at least grateful for running water.

He stepped in and began scrubbing his body thoroughly, feeling every scar and flaw he had. Some scars made him shiver just by touching it. He hated the feelings he'd get by looking at himself. Every time he looked at his scarred body a new memory would come to mind explaining how he got a scar. He wasn't entirely fond of his recent memories either.

Once he felt the water getting colder he decided to step out. He dried his body off quickly trying to beat the cold. He slipped into his clothes which just made his clean body feel dirty again. He looked at himself in the dirty mirror. His clothes were worn and oversized, making him look even smaller then he actually was. The dark clothes contrasted with his sickly pale skin making him stand out more. He shook his head and combed through his damp spikes with his fingers before leaving the bathroom.

The room was empty. Zack must've left when he was in the shower. It didn't bother Cloud too much though, he liked the quiet every once and awhile. He thought about leaving to find a book or something to occupy himself but his body told him otherwise.

He sat on his bed taking deep breaths to counter act his nausea. He looked around the room looking for something to distract himself with. He then realized the smell that illuminated throughout the room. It was musty and humid which did not help his nausea. He then decided to clean, after all they were going to be staying there for a while. Might as well make it more comfortable for him and Zack.

He grabbed a towel and soaked it in soapy water in the sink in the bathroom. He got on his hands and knees and began scrubbing the tile floor.

…

A few hours passed and Cloud stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking over his finished work. It was definitely an improvement from before, but the tiles and porcelain sink and toilet were still splotched with various stains of unknown substances. It wasn't perfect but he felt somewhat more comfortable using the bathroom now.

His attention from his work was now focused on the door to the room as he heard it open and his friend walk in. Zack walked in carrying a small box and smiling at his friend. He set the box down on the bed. "Hey Cloud! Sorry for leaving. Olan needed my help and you were in the shower."

Cloud shrugged, "Its fine." He sat down on his bed and set the dirty towel down next to him.

"What have you been up to?" Zack sat on his bed across from Cloud.

Cloud held up the dirty towel. "Cleaning."

Zack scrunched his nose, "Well I'm glad I took this stuff then." He said referring to the box. "I helped Olan clear out a room full of junk so it could be used. I figured you wouldn't be training much so I grabbed some stuff for you to pass time. Come and have a look!" Zack said rummaging through the box.

Cloud stood up and walked over to Zack's bed and peeked inside the box. He pulled out a few books, old tools, and a broken radio. Cloud held the radio and raised an eyebrow and looked at Zack. "Hey you use to be pretty handy, maybe you can try fixing it." Zack said.

"Yea I guess." Cloud said setting the radio down and pick up a book and began flipping through it.

"Well I'm gonna go help Olan finish up. It should only take a few minutes. Need anything?"

Cloud thought for a moment and looked down at his attire. Zack laughed understanding what Cloud meant, "I'll see if I can get you some smaller clothes."

"Can I have some more of those pills?" Cloud asked as his sick body reminded him about them.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot! I forgot!" He dug through his pockets and pulled out the small pill bottle. He opened and dumbed two into his hand and dropped them into Cloud's hand. "That should help. Sorry I didn't get them to you sooner." Zack said looking down as he felt bad for his friend's suffering.

"It's okay Zack." Cloud said flashing a small smile for a split second.

"Alright, I'll be back soon! I will just change, then we can meet up with Carter and the others and go." Zack said walking out the door.

Cloud dry swallowed the pills and leaned against the wall opening the old book and began reading.

…

Just like Zack had said, he entered the room a few minutes later with a bag full of clothes for Cloud and began changing into his own 'slum attire'. Cloud just kept reading his book until he was interrupted by Zack. "Ready to go?"

Cloud looked up from his book and debated with himself whether he really wanted to go or not.

"You don't have to come Cloud, but the night is still young. Might as well get our mind off of things for a few hours right?"

Cloud shut his book, "Yea your right." He really didn't want to go but it would make Zack happy. He figured he needed to get out anyway and get some air. His medicine had kicked in so he wouldn't have to worry about feeling terrible.

Zack flashed a wide smile, "Don't worry Spike it'll be fun!"

…

They walked out of the base and met up with the group of men who had been waiting for them. They all greeted Zack and Cloud and began walking through the slums. Cloud regretted not bring a jacket as he shivered slightly at the cold night air. The small group soon reached a small run down bar. "It's not the best place but at least we have the night off." Carter said to Zack. "Besides, it's probably the best bar that's closest to the base."

They all piled in and sat at a few of the tables that scattered the bar. There were only a few others in the bar besides them. They were sat up at the booth and only turned around once to glare at the new noise that was brought in to the quiet bar before turning their attention back to their drinks. Cloud sat quietly next to Zack and listened to the men's conversations about where each of them came from. The waiter then brought them all beers. They each picked up a bottle without hesitation. Carter offered a beer to Cloud but Zack declined for him. "Sorry Cloud, don't know what alcohol would do to all that mako in you." Zack said to Cloud before taking a sip of his own beer.

He closed his eyes and savored the strong flavor. It was cheap and tasted like shit but for going almost five years without it, it felt good. It was just as he remembered, it gave him a warm buzzed sensation. He took a few more gulps of it, already beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. He figured he'd be a little of a light weight due to not having it for so long.

"Come on Zack let the kid take a swig!" One of the troops said.

"He's like 19 guys." Zack chuckled and ruffled Cloud's hair.

"Don't think that matters much down here eh?" Said another troop.

"Alright fine!" He handed his almost empty beer to Cloud who just took it hesitantly.

The men all leaned in closer to see Cloud take his first drink of alcohol. Cloud took a small sip but immediately regret it. He coughed as his throat burned when he swallowed it, not to mention the foul taste. Zack slapped him on the shoulder and took his beer back finishing it off. The troops all chuckled as they watched Cloud cough.

"Don't worry, we all felt that way." Carter said and they all laughed more and continued drinking.

Throughout the night Zack was downing drinks left and right along with the other men. Their faces were flushed from the alcohol in their systems and their speech was slurred as they continued to talk and laugh with each other. Cloud had sat quietly most of the time. He felt his medicine beginning to wear off as his aches, chills, and nausea returned. He had thought a few times about asking Zack for more medicine but didn't feel in the mood to speak to his drunk friend. His symptoms only began to worsen and he had gotten to the point where he didn't care whether Zack was drunk or not, he just didn't want to feel as sick anymore.

"Zack." Cloud said quietly but was obviously not heard over the loud laughter erupting from the men. "Zack." Cloud said once more touching his friend's arm gently. Zack swayed in his chair as he turned to face his friend.

"Eyyy buddy, you don't look so hot." Zack slurred, "Have some more." Zack said shoving his beer into Cloud's face.

Cloud shook his head as the stench of alcohol made his nausea worse. "Can I have some medicine?"

Zack swung an arm around Cloud and pulled him closer. Cloud held his breath as the overwhelming smell was starting to be too much. Zack pulled out the pill bottle and tossed it aside, "You don't need that. This'll help." Zack placed the top of the bottle over Cloud's mouth, "Here lemme help ya." He said tilting the bottle causing the beer to dump all over Cloud who refused to open his mouth to drink it.

Cloud pulled away from Zack and looked down at his beer soaked shirt, "Seriously Zack?!" He said slightly angry and annoyed at his friend's drunken state.

"Awww… you wasted it." Zack said sadly looking into the now empty bottle.

"I'm leaving." Cloud stated and stood up from his chair. Zack stood up as well and grabbed his friend and leaned heavily against him. Cloud's breath hitched at the sudden weight on his hurting joints. "Zack get off."

"Don' leave buddy." Zack said leaning onto Cloud more and hugged him tightly.

Cloud struggled from Zack's grip and gagged at the powering smell. "Zack get off me." He said slightly louder, drawing attention from some of the other troops.

Zack pulled away slightly to look at Cloud but still had a firm grip on him. "C'mon Cloudy boy, don' be such an asshole."

"Zack I don't feel good." Cloud said weakly struggling.

Zack wobbled a bit due to Cloud's struggling. He stumbled slightly and stepped on something that caused a loud crunch noise. Zack and Cloud looked down and saw the pill bottle Zack had thrown aside earlier completely smashed. Zack let go of Cloud and got on his hands and knees picking up the contents of the crushed pill bottle before looking up at Cloud with tear filled eyes. "Cloud… I'm sorry." He slurred.

Cloud's anger was suddenly replaced with sympathy. It suddenly hit Cloud that Zack had not gotten drunk to have fun, but to merely forget the worries they had for a short amount of time. There he was, the mighty Zack Fair, crying at his feet over breaking a pill bottle. He knew Zack had finally had it. Deep down Zack had been scared, but he'd always been hopeful around Cloud. Even when he barely had any hope left. He was finally showing his true feelings. He was broken.

Cloud looked up at the group of troops at the table whose eyes were pointed at him. "I think he's has enough." Cloud said plainly. Cloud knelt down and grabbed Zack's arm lightly and throwing it over his shoulder and walked out of the bar with his friend.

Cloud slowly walked through the dark streets pulling Zack along. Zack just stumbled and wept quietly. Cloud figured it was best not to say anything to Zack at the moment, so he stayed silent.

They had made it back to the base which was completely silent due to everyone being asleep. Cloud gently hauled Zack through the hallway trying his best to be quiet. They had made it to their room and Cloud sat Zack on his bed. Zack trembled slightly and breathed hard as he tried to gather his emotions. Cloud wanted to comfort his friend but he had nothing to say. Cloud then thought of all the times Zack had comforted him and what he would say and do.

"It's… okay." Cloud said repeating Zack's word but got no response from Zack. Zack laid on his bed, turning himself away from Cloud. Cloud only sighed and figured it was best to leave him alone. He quickly changed into his night clothes before going to his own bed and try and get some sleep.

…

Cloud woke groggily the next morning. He looked at the nearby clock that read 7:23 AM. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He noticed Zack was still sound asleep. He was usually a light sleeper and would wake up at any movement Cloud would make at night. Cloud figured he was hung over and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He slowly got dressed a decided to leave and see if Vince was back.

All the troops were awake at this time. Most of them had been training so there weren't too many wandering around. Cloud then caught sight of Carter. He waved him down and walked over to him. He looked tired and hung over. "Hey do you know if Vince is back?" Cloud asked him.

Carter groaned and raked a hand over his face, "I was just on my way over there. You can come with?"

Cloud nodded and followed after. They then reached a hallway similar to the one where his and Zack's room was. Carter entered and greeted the man in the room who he presumed to be Vince. The room was slightly bigger than his and was turned into a makeshift lab/doctor's office. The man, Vince, looked surprisingly around Zack's age. He had an unkempt appearance and messy short, bright red hair. He was wearing black goggles and once removed his bright, grey eyes contrasted against the dark bags under his eyes making them stand out more.

Vince shook Carter's hand, "Let me guess, need some aspirin?"

Carter only nodded and laughed, "You know me to well." He said catching a small bottle Vince tossed at him before leaving.

Vince grabbed his bag that was sitting on a nearby table and pulled out a mangled note pad. He read it over, glancing at Cloud a few times who stood quietly. "So… You're Cloud?" Vince said putting the note pad down. Cloud nodded and stood uncomfortably as Vince stared at him in silence. "Anthony told me everything about your… situation." He said smiling and referring to the notes he had. Cloud just looked at the floor but jumped slightly when Vince clapped his hands together. "Well! Have a seat!" He said patting the table in the center of the room.

Cloud sat on the table and watched Vince put his goggles back on and began examining Cloud. The goggles he had been wearing had turned slightly. They were some kind of mechanical goggles that seemed to be reading his vitals. As interesting as Cloud thought it was, he still wasn't stressing any less. He hated anything to do with doctors and sitting in a doctor's office. Being examined or just being in the atmosphere just brought him back to the mansion.

Vince took off his goggles and began writing stuff down, "Not a fan of doctors eh?" He asked but Cloud sat silently clenching his fists. "I can't blame you." Vince said and walked over to a cabinet nearby and pulled out various things.

"You don't look like a doctor." Cloud said hesitantly and Vince walked over, goggles on.

"What? You think to be a doctor you have to be old and professional?" Vince said chuckling staring at Cloud while writing more stuff down.

Cloud shrugged, "Did you make those?" He said referring to the goggles.

Vince nodded, "Yep! I also make headsets similar to these goggles for the troops for when we fight Shinra."

"You made Aaden's arm?" Cloud said in awe.

"With the help of Anthony and Cid! They're my designs that no one else has and it's an advantage we have against Shinra!" He said confidently.

Vince pulled his goggles off and ripped out the page in the note pad. He picked up a needle and began filling it with a clear liquid. Cloud began breathing faster as soon as he caught sight of the needle. Memories flashed through his head, _'Now be good Specimen C.'. Needles. Green. Pain. _Cloud held his arm close to his chest. Vince gave him a sympathetic look.

"Listen, I completely understand why you feel uncomfortable with this. But it's going to help you." Vince said giving Cloud a reassuring smile.

Cloud nodded and shook slightly, "I know… I just need a few seconds."

"Take your time." Vince said preparing two more syringes and dumping a few pills out on the table. He walked back to the cabinet and grabbed a small bag. He also grabbed another syringe in a plastic tube and put it in the bag. He had grabbed a few extra empty syringes and shoved them in the bag as well. He walked back over to Cloud who had calmed down a bit. "You ready?" He said putting bottles in the small bag.

"Yea." Cloud said gazing at the ground. He felt Vince grab his arm and he immediately tensed up. _'It's not going to hurt.' _He told himself in his head over and over. He felt the prick of the needle then a cool liquid spreading through his veins. Vince had injected him two more times then handed him a cup of water and two pills. Cloud took the pills and sighed with relief.

"So I wrote down instructions of what you need to do with the medicine everyday this week. Come back to me next week and I will instruct you of what to do with your medicine that week and so on. If you have any problems please come back and see me."

Cloud nodded and took that small bag from Vince, "Thank you." He smiled lightly before leaving the makeshift doctor's office.

…

Cloud shoved the small bag of medicine in his jacket pocket before leaving the base. He had felt isolated for a while and needed to do something on his own. He decided to go on a walk through the slums. Even though it was cold and wasn't that pleasant if a place, he couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed. He made his own choice of leaving and wasn't being watched over. He liked Zack making plans and looking out for him, but it was nice to take care of himself every once in a while.

He was the pulled out of his thoughts when he felt himself run into someone. He heard a soft 'oof' and saw the strangers contents fall to the ground. Cloud knelt down fast and began picking up the stuff and putting them back into their bags. "I'm sorry." He said as he noticed the contents in the bags were gardening supplies.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Said the flustered woman.

Cloud stood up holding the woman's bags. She stood about an inch taller than Cloud and wore a pink dress with her long brown hair in a braid and matching pink bow. "It's okay." Cloud said plainly and shivered slightly at the cold.

"Well I guess I will be on my way." She said smiling reaching for the bags.

Cloud stepped away from her extended hand. "These are heavy. I can help you."

"Oh you don't have to, really!"

"I don't have anywhere else to be, it's fine." Cloud said reassuringly.

"Well, alright. Follow me then." The woman said smiling warmly.

They soon reached an old broken down church. When they walked inside Cloud had noticed the atmosphere did feel slightly warmer. He also noticed the large flower bed in the center of the church. He followed her to the flower bed where he set the bags down. He knelt down to get a better look at the flowers. "Did you grow these?" Cloud asked admiring the flowers.

The woman nodded confidently, "Yes I did."

Cloud looked at the flowers a little longer before standing up slowly. "Well I better get going. Don't want to get in your way."

"Oh you wouldn't be getting in my way. Please sit! I enjoy company." She giggled.

Truth was Cloud really did need to sit for a while. He hadn't felt his medicine kicking in yet so he wasn't feeling up to walking back at the moment. He nodded and sat on the pew behind him and watched as the woman began tending to her flowers.

"I'm Aerith."

'_Aerith? Why did that name sound so familiar?' _Cloud had thought to himself.

"What's your name?"

"It's not really important." Cloud said pulling his knees up to his chest.

Aerith giggled, "Then what am I supposed to call you?"

Cloud just shrugged and continued watching Aerith and her flowers.

"Do you have the stigma?" Aerith said a few minutes later. "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, but this little boy I know has it. He looks very sick and so do you."

"I don't have it." He paused for a moment, "Does that little boy happen to be Denzel?"

Aerith stopped working and turned around to look at Cloud and laughed. "So you've met?"

Cloud nodded, "Oh yea…"

Aerith chuckled and turned back to her work. "He's a handful." They sat in silence for a little longer before Aerith huffed, "You're eyes… they look like the sky. They remind me of someone else with those same eyes."

"Who?" Cloud asked pulling Aerith out of her daydream.

"Oh just this man I met a few years ago. He's gone though…" She thought for a moment. "I'm sorry am I boring you?"

Cloud shook his head feeling slightly better. He actually felt good. The last medicine he had before would numb his sickness and made him feel tired. But this medicine, he actually felt better. He felt himself. He no longer had the constant ache and nausea. He felt his mood peek slightly when the tension left his body.

He figured it was time for him to go now that his body was feeling better. He knew Zack would freak out of he was gone long enough. He stood up, "I should get going. My, uh, brother is probably worried."

Aerith looked slightly disappointed, "I'm sorry from keeping you from leaving."

"No it's okay. You actually helped me relax a bit." Cloud smiled lightly.

"Well it would be nice if you came back sometime! Maybe bring Denzel along. I haven't seen him in a while."

Cloud nodded, "Alright! I will see you soon."

Aerith waved at him as he left the church before turning her attention back to her flowers. _'Those eyes… they look like Zack's…' _she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

_-Hey Guys! So sorry for lack of updates! It's been crazy! So here's my lame excuses:_

_Well first off I was like half way done with this chapter and then my chrome book crashed and wiped it off of my hard drive. I was DEVISTATED! I had to retype it. I got my chrome book fixed though so it won't happen again! _

_As you may know I mentioned I'm going to school to be a nurse. I have 6 weeks of orientation and they said those were the busiest weeks. I get sooooo much homework! But after 6 weeks I don't get as much homework which will be nice, then I have more time to type. _

_My last excused is pretty lame and I mentioned before. I've been played my old pokemon DS game… if you can relate you know the addiction is real! I'm almost done though so that's good! _

_Also I thought about giving you guys a shorter chapter so that you could at least get one. But I wanted to keep up on bigger chapters! If you guys want shorter chapters just let me know _

_***Just a reminder, __this is __**NOT **__a romance fic__. I didn't pair Zack and Cloud. They are just very good friends. I say this because there is a part in this chapter that would seem like a lovey dovey thing but I promise you it's not, It's basically a do or die situation._

_Anyways, sorry for any kind of mistakes! I do not own anything Final Fantasy! But I do own my original characters and my storyline! Enjoy _

_~The Native –_

Chapter 5:

Cloud quietly opened the door to his and Zack's room and peeked inside. Zack had been pacing but stopped at the sound of the door opening slightly. He had a worried look on his face when he noticed Cloud peeking in. Before Cloud could say or do anything Zack rushed over and pulled him inside. Zack gripped Cloud's shoulders, "Cloud! Are you okay? You're freezing!" He said pulling Cloud over to his bed. He pushed Cloud down to sit onto the squeaky bed and wrapped him in a blanket.

Cloud pulled the blanket closer to his cold body, "I'm fine Zack." Cloud said not lying this time.

Zack put his hand to Cloud's forehead and was slightly surprised when he didn't feel his usually heated forehead. He looked at Cloud from head to toe to see if there was anything wrong. Once he realized Cloud was fine his worried look was taken over by anger. "Where the hell were you?!"

Cloud sighed, "I went and saw Vince then I went for a walk."

Zack raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really?"

Cloud dug through his pocket and pulled out the bag of medicine Vince gave to him and handed it to Zack. Zack took the bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out the piece of paper Vince left in the bag and read it over. He shoved the paper back in the bag before tossing it on the bed Cloud was seated on. "This is great Cloud that we finally got you some medicine but that was a dumb move. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you up" Cloud huffed.

"You know I wouldn't have cared if you woke me up."

Cloud went silent, losing the argument. Zack was right, he was always right.

"Do you realize what would have happened if you were caught?! Someone could have recognized you! And I would have never known!" Zack raised his voice.

"Okay."

"No it's not okay Cloud! Do you not understand what could've-"

Cloud cut him off, "I know! I'm sorry! I just…" He trailed off.

Zack sighed, calming himself. "You what?" He said sitting on the bed next to Cloud.

Cloud kept his gaze on his lap. "I feel like I'm just a burden."

Zack tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Everything you do is for me Zack. You almost _died _to save me. I don't want to drag you down anymore. I want to be able to do things for myself. I'm just pathetic and annoying." Cloud said in a slightly bitter tone.

Zack softened a bit, "Listen Spikey, you aren't dragging me down. You're my best friend, no, _brother_. I want to help and make things easier for you. I want you to be able to do things on your own but it's okay if you need someone there and I want to be the one that's there for you. I'm sticking with you till the end."

Cloud looked at Zack seriously. "Promise?"

Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "I promise." Zack said before feeling slightly overwhelmed with emotion when Cloud smiled warmly.

Cloud had actually smiled a real smile for the first time in 4 years. Not one of his forced smiles or his split second half smiles, an actual smile. Zack felt he was finally doing something right since they had escaped. From seeing Cloud's true smile he felt as if all his worries were gone, like everything bad hadn't even happened.

Zack cleared his throat trying to rid his flooding emotions, "So how's that medicine working?" He said changing the subject.

Cloud sat up confidently, "I feel a lot better."

"Well you look a lot better!" Zack said standing up. "I'm gonna go ask Olan if we can get you a phone."

Cloud sighed sadly, "I really am sorry Zack. I wasn't thinking."

"Hey don't worry about it buddy!" Zack said giving Cloud a reassuring smile. "You rest a bit okay? I'll be back." Zack said leaving Cloud alone in their shared room.

…

2 weeks had passed since the two arrived at the base. Cloud's medicine had seemingly been getting him better for the first 10 days. But the last few have been dragging. He felt himself slowing down more, like he had before. He could slowly feel his symptoms returning. He figured it was the dose change on his medicine that Vince had changed the last time he visited him. He decided to go back to his original dosage but it didn't do anything.

Zack hadn't noticed much either due to constant training and being out of the room till late at night. Cloud never knew where Zack went at night. He just knew whenever he went to bed Zack was still out and when he'd wake up he'd be in his bed not even changed out of his clothes from the day before.

Whenever Zack was gone, Cloud would leave the base and Aerith at the old church and watch her tend to her flowers. He would listen to her speak for hours and he would listen silently until she would leave for the day. Whenever he wasn't with Aerith, he was at the giant scrap piles with Denzel helping him look for certain machine parts for who knows what.

He liked the company of the two but he was beginning to get lonely from not seeing or talking to Zack. The only time he'd talk to Zack was in the mornings before he'd leave or the occasional phone calls he'd receive from the phone Olan had lent him.

Another thing he had been noticing that began when his medicine started wearing off, is the unusual things that had been going on around him. He would began hearing voices or sounds. He began seeing things at the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell the difference between what was reality and what was a hallucination. He shrugged most of it off figuring he was thinking too much.

…

Cloud had been lying in bed staring at the clock for about 3 hours. It was one in the morning. Zack had still not returned from his nightly activities, which Cloud finally came to the conclusion, it was drinking. Zack had denied it though when Cloud asked about it. Cloud wanted to believe it wasn't true so he told himself it wasn't.

He curled himself up into a ball when he felt the familiar pain take over his body. He breathed deeply and swallowed back the nausea. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt tears building up in the corners of his eyes. He opened his eyes fast when he heard a ring erupt from his phone. He lie still listening to the ringing. It was unusual for him to be receiving a call from Zack this late.

He sighed and leaned over his bed and pick up his ringing phone off the floor. He looked at the caller ID, it didn't have a name or number just a blank bright screen. It continued to ring while Cloud debated if he should answer or not. He held his breath and flipped the phone open, silencing the ringing. He held the phone to his ear and hesitantly spoke, "H-hello?"

"Cloud?" Came a soft woman's voice that he had recognized.

"Yea?"

"Oh Cloud! My baby!" The woman wept silently.

Cloud sat up fast in realization, "Mom?"

"Yes Cloud it's me! Please tell me you are okay!" She continued to cry softly.

Cloud could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He gripped the phone tightly. "M-mom." He repeated as his voiced trembled. "I-I'm okay."

"Cloud where have you been?! I thought you were dead!"

"I-it's a long story… Mom where are you? Are you okay? How did you survive?" Cloud wiped his eyes before his tears could fall down his face.

"I'm okay sweetie. I've missed you!" She said letting out a shaky breath.

"Where are you Mom?" Cloud repeated.

"I can't say at the moment. I need to go though. I will call you again when I can okay? I love you so much Cloud!" She said before hanging up.

"Mom!" Cloud shouted in the phone but got no response. He let the phone slip from his hand into his lap. Just then the sound of the door unlocking caught his attention. He quickly laid down and pulled the covers over him just as Zack opened the door and walked in.

Cloud listened to Zack shuffle around before laying on his squeaky mattress. Cloud closed his eyes and listened to Zack's soft snores. He had thought back on what had just happened. Was his mom really alive? He needed to find her and take her somewhere safe before anyone else found out she was alive.

…

Cloud woke the next morning from Zack gently shaking him. Cloud opened his eyes and looked up at Zack. He then realized he had been shivering and was covered in a layer of sweat. "You need to take your medicine." Zack slurred before leaving his bedside to get the bag full of medicine.

Cloud sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Why'd you wake me up?" He questioned Zack. Zack never woke him up before he left.

"So you can take your medicine." Zack said in annoyance and tossed the bag onto Cloud's lap. Zack stood by his bed side, arms folded, watching Cloud. He was very messy and unkempt looking. His eyes were full of anger and his dark circles only enhanced it.

Cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I would have taken them when I woke up." Cloud said grumpily.

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yes Zack. I would have. Like I do every morning."

"Bull shit." Zack said furiously.

Cloud was taken by surprise at his friend's behavior. Wanting to avoid conflict he dumped the bags contents onto his bed, "Fine I'll just take it now."

"I don't wanna have to babysit you to get you to take your medicine Cloud."

"I take my medicine every day." Cloud repeated plainly. Zack just rolled his eyes and grabbed Cloud by his arm and dragged him out of his bed. "Zack what the hell?!"Cloud said trying to struggle out of his iron grip.

Zack pulled Cloud to a stand and began dragging Cloud towards the bathroom. He stopped Cloud in front of the mirror keeping a tight grip on his upper arm. "Does that look like you've been taking your medicine?!" He shouted.

Cloud kept his gaze away from the mirror and was trying to pull away from Zack. "Zack let me go!"

"Look at yourself Cloud! Do you _want _to get better?!"

Cloud looked at himself in the mirror and he looked like how he thought, exactly how he was weeks ago but worse. He was sickly pale and drenched in sweat. His eyes were dark and faded, even his hair had a slight faded look. He felt Zack loosen his grip before leaving the bathroom. He flinched slightly when he heard the door to their room slam behind him.

He didn't bother saying anything more to Zack. He did take his medicine everyday but it had eventually stopped working. He didn't want to bring it up fearing Zack's behavior would only worsen due to the stress and just because he figured nothing else would work.

His thoughts drifted to last night, when his mom had called. He checked his phone and saw he had no recent calls other than from Zack a few days ago. He sighed sadly at the thought of it being a dream. He needed his mom more than anything right now. He needed the comforting thought of someone being there for him. He knew Zack was there for him but he wasn't stable at the moment to be by his side and help him. If anything, Zack needed Cloud there for him but he knew he wouldn't accept any help Cloud offered.

Cloud got dressed and threw on a heavy coat and left the base to go on a walk to the scrap yard. He hoped Denzel would be there. Cloud liked talking to Denzel. It reminded him of how Zack would constantly talk and rant for hours and he would just listen. Denzel always put him in a good mood. Even the days where he had no hope of defeating Shinra or getting better, Denzel would always give him a spark of hope and motivate him more and more.

Cloud shivered at the winter chill as he slowly walked through the slums. There were a few people out but not very many due to the chilled air. Cloud could see the scrap yard up ahead. As he got closer, just as he suspected, he saw Denzel on top of a mountain of metal scraps rummaging through it.

He reached the base of the large pile and watched Denzel's slow movements as he looked through the pile. Denzel stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. He then noticed Cloud and his tired eyes brightened up slightly. "Cloud!" He said as he slowly started to climb down the pile.

Cloud watched as he worked his way down the pile and jump down on the ground next to him. Denzel smiled up at him. His Geostigma looked as if it were working its way down the sides of his head. He was pale and thin and looked close to death. Cloud felt his stomach drop a little at the sight of the dying boy. He hid his sadness with a smile, "What are you looking for now?"

Denzel laughed, "I'm building something! It's a surprise though! Do you wanna help me look for parts?"

Cloud nodded, "Yea."

Denzel pulled out a piece of paper with different pictures of parts that were ripped out of a magazine and glued to a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Cloud and the two went to work.

…

An hour had passed and the two sat on top of a scrap pile taking a break. A small pile of the parts they had found sat near Denzel. Denzel admired each of the parts before turning to Cloud. "Are you gonna stay here forever Cloud?"

Cloud looked at him and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"After the war. Are you gonna stay?"

Cloud shrugged, "I don't really know. Why?"

"I don't want anyone to leave me anymore." Denzel said looking down sadly.

"Who has left you?"

"My parents, my friends, and some of the troops… I don't want to be alone again."

"Why did they leave?"

"Shinra killed most of them…" Denzel touched his forehead lightly.

"Denzel, I don't know what's going to happen after all this is over, but I won't let you be alone ever again. I promise." Cloud said firmly.

Denzel hunched over, "I'm glad you're my friend Cloud."

Cloud put a hand on his shoulder, "And I'm glad you're my friend."

"Friends forever?" Denzel asked seriously.

Cloud couldn't help but smile, "Yea."

Denzel held out his pinky, "Pinky swear?"

Cloud nodded and held out his pinky and wrapped it around Denzel's small pinky. Denzel looked up at Cloud with tired eyes and smiled weakly. His smiled quickly faded and a black goo streamed down the front of his face. Cloud panicked slightly, "Denzel?" But he got no response. Denzel hunched over more before falling into Cloud. "Denzel?!" Cloud shouted shaking him.

He quickly laid Denzel down on his back and saw more black goo streaming down his face. Cloud was relieved slightly when he saw Denzel's chest rising and falling slightly. Cloud pulled off his heavy coat and wrapped it around Denzel before picking him up and slowly worked his way down the scrap pile. He had to get Denzel to Vince fast.

…

Cloud pushed through the troops in the crowded base ignoring their comments and questions. He ran through varies hallways before finding Vince's mock infirmary before bursting in. Vince jumped at the sudden noise causing him to drop the glass test tubes he was holding, which shattered and scattered the floor. He stared at Cloud in shock. "Vince! Something's wrong with Denzel!" Cloud said wheezing.

"Lay him on the bed." Vince said calmly putting gloves on.

Cloud gently laid the limp boy on the bed in the corner of the room before sitting on the floor taking deep breathes, "Please help him!"

"I'll try." Vince said beginning to take Denzel's vitals with his mechanical goggles while physically examining him. "What happened?"

"We were just talking then that black stuff started streaming down his face then he just went limp. He didn't look to good before. You have to fix him Vince! He's a kid! He can't die now!" Cloud said clenching his fists.

"Calm down Cloud." Vince said preparing a syringe before injecting it into Denzel. "He had a geostigma seizer. It's normal." He began wiping the black goo off Denzel's face.

"Wh-what is that?" Cloud said referring to the black goo.

"It's what geostigma produces. It's a common side effect." Vince sighed with frustration and sat down on a nearby chair. "He should be stable for now." He shook his head sadly.

"What?"

"He's not doing well Cloud. I've seen geostigma take many lives. Denzel has pulled through the longest I've seen any other kid last. He put up a long fight but now he's losing."

"You need to cure it Vince! Innocent people can't die anymore!"

"I know Cloud. But it's not that easy. I'm trying to work on a cure, but it's starting to look almost impossible to find one."

Cloud shook his head, "You can't just give up!" He shouted standing up fast, "People are depending on you!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Vince shouted back. "Too many people are dying. By the time I would have a cure it would be pointless."

Cloud wobbled a bit and breathed hard, "Those machines are causing most of this right?"

Vince nodded, "Yes, the polluted life stream is what is spreading the geostigma."

Cloud clenched his fists, "I need to make a phone call, I-I'll be back." He said turning away but Vince stopped him.

"Cloud… are you doing okay?"

Cloud knew Vince could tell he was sick again but that wasn't the biggest problem at the moment. "I'm fine."

"Cloud please sit down. Let me help you."

"I said I'm find." Cloud said before stepping out of the room.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on one of his contacts and held the phone up to his ear listening to the ringing. The ringing stopped when someone picked up on the other line. A loud energetic voice bombed through the phone, "Hey mate!" Aaden said happily. "How's Midgar?!"

"Sir, there's a problem."

"What do you mean?" Aaden's energy died down at Cloud's seriousness.

"Geostigma."

"Ah yea… Vince has been telling me about what's been going on. I feel sorry for him. Having a tough time finding a cure. And not to mention my troops and thousands of people dying." He trailed off, "But… why did you need to call me about that? There's nothing we can do at the moment."

"It seems that way. I have an idea though, but it's risky."

"Well quit your jabbering and hit me with it!"

"Why don't we send a squad to the plate and sneak into the reactor and somehow shut it down? If we destroy it that gives us more time to find a cure and Shinra will be occupied on that for a long time and we can take them by surprise! And people won't be dying as fast!" Cloud said confidently. "We can hack into Shinra's system and get the layout of the reactor and figure out a plan on how to shut it down for a while."

"Cloud I will admit I have thought of that before, but… it's just too risky." Aaden said sadly.

"We can take volunteers! We have the ability to succeed sir! We just have to try."

Aaden was silent for a minute. "It's time we did something. I'm going to load up a truck with supplies and volunteer troops tonight to come with me to Midgar. I will try to make it to Midgar as soon as I can. We will talk about it when I get there. We might be able to pull this off. We can try to make this work."

Cloud sighed with relief, "Thank you sir."

"Hey, what did I say about that! It's Aaden!" He laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow and we can discuss this with everyone else."

"Right." Cloud said hanging up his phone and shoving it back in his pocket before walking back into the mock infirmary. Cloud shut the door behind him quietly. He saw that Denzel now had an IV in his arm. He watched his weak breathing for a moment before looking at Vince. "Aaden's coming tomorrow." Cloud stated.

"Cloud can you please sit on the table for me?" Vince said ignoring Cloud's statement.

Cloud didn't move for a few seconds before finally deciding to comply too Vince's request. He sat on the table and kept his gaze to the floor as he nervously rubbed his thighs.

Vince walked over to the cabinet and pulled out small test tubes and a syringe. Cloud's vision flashed and where Vince had been, he saw Hojo. Cloud jumped up fast and backed away towards the door. He blinked and he no longer saw Hojo. He saw Vince looking at him with a worried expression. He shook his head fast, "No… N-no more."

Vince set the items down on the table Cloud had been sitting on, "Cloud I know you don't like it but…" Vince continued but his voice became muffled.

"_Hey Cloud." _Cloud heard a voice.

"Wh-what?" Cloud said interrupting Vince and ran a hand nervously through his hair before he began looking around franticly as he heard a series of whispers from all around him.

"_Cloooooud."_

Cloud covered his ears at the overwhelming voices he heard all calling out for him. He felt Vince's hand on his shoulder but he quickly shoved Vince away. Vince looked at him with a worried expression.  
"Cloud what's going on?" He said seriously.

"_It's okay Cloud, tell him." _Cloud heard the distinctive voice talk louder than the ones that were still whispering over each other.

"Tell him what?" Cloud said out loud.

Vince just shook his head with confusion. "Cloud what are you talking about?"

Cloud clenched his fists, "Nothing sorry. I was just… lost in thought." He said ignoring the laughs and whispers still continuing in his head. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by his phone buzzing in his pocket. "I gotta go." He said leaving before Vince could say anything more.

He walked down the hall fast and fumbled with his phone as he tried to pull it out of his pocket. He saw the same blank screen that he saw when his mom had called. His jaw dropped. He was so sure it was a dream. He quickly opened the phone and held it to his ear. "Mom?!"

"Cloud! Sweetheart!" He heard his mother's voice.

He stopped and quickly opened a supply closet and walked inside and sat on the floor. "Mom! Are you really there?!" He said taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Yes sweetie, I really am here." She chuckled warmly.

"Mom where are you? I need you." He said gripping his phone tightly.

"Cloud I can't tell you right now but I'm here for you!" She reassured him.

Cloud let out a long shaky sigh. "O-okay…"

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Cloud was silent for a few seconds before telling his mom about everything. She explained to him about his mako sickness and his hallucinations, the whole thing with Denzel, and his situation with Zack. He left out the part when he was at the mansion though figuring it wouldn't be best to tell his mother that at the moment.

"Oh Cloud I'm so sorry!" She said very over dramatically.

Cloud shrugged it off, "Mom I don't know what to do…"

"Listen to me Cloud. I want you to accept my help okay?"

"O-okay."

"Say yes Cloud." She said eerily.

"How can you help me though?"

"Just say yes Cloud." She repeated in a slightly demanding voice.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with a beeping sound coming from his phone. He felt sad when he had realized it was another call. "Mom I have to go. I'm getting another call."

She sighed with disappointment, "Okay… I love you Cloud! I will call as soon as I can!" She said, her voice returning to how it was originally.

Cloud felt confusion but shrugged it off for the time being. "I love you too…" He said sadly as his mom hung up. He didn't even bother looking at who was calling. He clicked the answer button and held the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

…

Zack sped walked through the empty streets and made his way to a local bar. He dug his cold hands into his pockets and took deep breaths. "Fucking kid can't even take care of himself." He said to himself thinking back on his and Cloud's argument.

He walked into a bar and made his way to the counter before sitting down and asked the bar tender for a drink. Once he received his drink he downed it immediately and ordered for more. He tapped his fingers on the table trying to get his mind off of the fight he had just had.

A few hours had passed and drunken a series of drinks and began to feel the familiar calming buzz he liked. It took all his worries away momentarily but every time he'd wake up from passing out, his stress would only worsen. Every time he looked at Cloud he'd had constant worry overwhelm him. Looking at his friend reminded of the mistakes he had made, the hell he put them through.

He always regretted drinking whenever he woke up. But it was the only thing that brought him comfort now-a-days. He thought a few times about going to see Aerith but he knew he wasn't stable enough at the moment. He would probably just disappoint her, like he had done with Cloud. He was to a point where he wished he wouldn't wake up whenever he passed out. _"Cloud doesn't need you anymore." _Is what he'd always tell himself.

He sighed and downed another drink, rocking slightly back and forth. "Something troubling you?" Said a man sitting next to him.

Zack scanned him, he looked about a little older them himself. He was very well put together and definitely didn't look like he belonged in the slums. Zack just shrugged, "Yea… but who isn't that shows up here?"

The man laughed, "You're right." He paused to take a sip of his drink, "What's bothering you?"

Zack played with the label on his beer bottle. "I'm done." He said honestly, not caring what he said anymore due to his drunken state.

"So let me guess, you fucked up and people you care about are paying the price?"

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Yea something like that. How'd you guess that?"

"I see it all the time. My work involves a lot of people like you."

It clicked then, "You're a dealer?"

"Well I'm an employer of a dealer. I just advertise and deliver."

Zack nodded, "What do you got?" He blurted out not realizing it.

The dealer reached into his pockets and pulled out two pill bottles. One of them consisted of many pills and the other just had one. He set them down in front of him. He pointed to the one with multiple pills, "This will make you feel good but wears off fast." He pointed to the other, "And this… this is a favorite. It give you the most incredible feeling but there's a catch. People choose this when they wanna leave this world."

"So they kill themselves with it?"

"You leave peacefully because you'll be so doped up, it'll knock you right out. But it's only a fifty-fifty chance it'll work the first time." The man said smirking.

Zack's mind was fuzzy as he stared at the bottles in front of him and without thinking he placed a stack of cash on the table. "I'll take it." He said picking up the bottle containing one pill.

The man picked up the bills and chuckled, "Pleasure doing business with you." He said counting the bills.

Zack stood up with the help of the table and stumbled out of the bar. He walked a few blocks away before turning into an alleyway before sitting on the ground behind a dumpster. He looked at the pill bottle in his hands. "Fuck… am I really doing this?" He said to himself. He thought for a moment before opening the bottle and dumping the pill into his hand.

He would have never thought he would come to this. In his mind he was done with the constant stress and worry of his friend. He thought all he had done was hurt him and figured he'd be best living on without him. He placed the pill in his mouth and dry swallowed it and waited. He felt nothing anymore. He was ready to accept death and should have on the cliffs.

He pulled out his phone and began texting a message for Cloud. "Can't believe I'm doing this…" He said as he continued typing it. He began to feel numb all over along with feeling extremely tired. It took all his energy to keep his eyes open and to keep his fingers moving to finish the text. He finished it and shut his phone. He had no intension on sending it. He hoped Cloud would find him and his phone and read the message then.

He felt guilty at the thought of Cloud finding his body. He knew how devastated his friend would be. But he figured it was best for Cloud and hopefully Cloud could live a better life without him. His entire body was completely numb. He closed his eyes, not able to keep them open anymore. He accepted the darkness and fell into unconsciousness.

…

Zack slowly opened his eyes and tried to blink away his blurred vision, but it did no good. It felt as if he had been asleep for days. He looked around taking in his surroundings, trying to remember where he was. He tried to stand but realized he had no feeling throughout his entire body. He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember what had happened right before he woke up. He then noticed he was in an alleyway. It smelt musky and it was cold. It was dark out so he could barely see anything. A bright orange bottle laying on the ground next to him stood out in the darkness.

It hit him then. He had failed his attempt at suicide. Realization then flooded over him at how stupid he was. "Fuck… what did I just do…" he mumbled to himself. He felt guilt overwhelm him. "Oh god… Cloud…" He said, tears whaling up in his eyes.

His fingers twitched as he tried to move his hand. He did this for a few more minutes before he finally moved his hand and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and saw his message he had left for Cloud. He tried to ignore it by cancelling out of it and dialing Cloud's number. It took a mass amount of strength to bring the phone up to his ear but he managed to.

He breathed deeply trying to control his emotions as he waited for his friend to pick up. He hated having to call Cloud but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back on his own. He knew Cloud didn't deserve the treatment he had been giving him lately. He figured it was best to get home now instead of Cloud worrying about where he was at.

The line stopped ringing once Cloud had picked up, "Hello?" Came Cloud's voice through the phone.

"Spike…" Zack said weakly. He felt tears in his eyes again.

The line was silent for a few seconds, "What Zack." Cloud said bitterly.

Zack felt a sting in his chest at his best friend's bitterness. He thought back at all the times he argued and yelled at Cloud. He thought about all the times he left his friend alone to go drink. He thought about all the hard times he wasn't there for his friend. He knew he deserved the bitterness Cloud had towards him. He cleared his throat, trying to rid his emotions out of his voice. "I fucked up Cloud…" His voice shook.

"Wait what?" The bitterness left Cloud's voice and was replaced with concern.

Zack gave up on concealing his emotions, "Cloud I need you."

Cloud then sounded alarmed, "What are you talking about Zack? Are you okay?"

"I'll explain when I see you…"

"Okay. Where are you?"

Zack tried to explain to Cloud where he was and when he gave him the most directions he could give he hung up and waited.

…

Cloud rushed down the hall and made his way to his room. Once inside his room he grabbed his coat and kicked off his sneakers and stepped into his boots. He laced them up as fast as he could and left his room and eventually the base. He had been angry with Zack but since the phone call he had received, he was utterly terrified about his friend being in trouble.

He shivered at the cold night hair and tried his best to stay calm. He looked around thinking back on Zack's vague directions. He soon reached an area that was matched to Zack's directions. He looked around the dark but had no luck. He began looking behind dumpsters, inside stores, and alleyways. He was having no luck but spotted a small dark alleyway that anyone could miss. He began walking towards it and as he went closer he saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind a dumpster.

He ran towards the feet. He rounded the dumpster and saw Zack slumped over against the wall. "Zack!" He said crouching in front of him. He was a pale and had a bluish tint to his lips due to the cold. He placed his hands on Zack's shoulders and shook him lightly. He felt a puff of Zack's warm breath on his face confirming Zack was alive. He shook him again and touched the size of his face. He felt like ice. "Zack please wake up." Cloud a little louder.

Receiving no response Cloud sat down next to Zack and pulled Zack close to him laying his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him, trying to provide any kind of warmth. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry Zack back without at least a little help. He thought back to when he carried Zack to Mideel. He knew he was sicker and weaker than he was then so he didn't bother trying, fearing he would trip and hurt Zack even more. He knew all he could do was get Zack warm until he woke up.

He tightened his grip on Zack when he felt him shaking from the cold. He felt Zack's head move slightly and heard him groan. "Zack?"

"C-Cloud?" Zack said weakly.

"Yea it's me."

Zack chuckled, "Hey buddy." He said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Zack what happened?" Cloud said ignoring Zack's attempt at trying to make things better. Zack stayed silent but Cloud felt his head shift once more. Zack turned his head to look at the ground. Cloud moved Zack off him and propped him against the wall once more. He tried to meet Zack's eyes but Zack kept his gaze down at the ground. Cloud looked into the direction Zack had been looking and noticed a neon orange object.

Cloud grabbed it and held it up so he could see it. It was an empty pill bottle. Realization hit him then and his jaw dropped slightly. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He looked at Zack whose eyes were still fixed on the ground. "Zack no… y-you didn't…" He said shaking his head.

Zack let out a long sigh, "I don't know what I was thinking Cloud. I was wasted and I just… it was a dumb move." He met Cloud's eyes but immediately regretted it. The amount of hurt in Cloud's eyes caused him to feel a stab in his chest.

"I d-don't understand…" Cloud trailed off.

"Spike… I'm sorry. It won't happened again."

Cloud fell into Zack and hugged him. Zack was taken by surprise at the gesture, knowing Cloud hated being hugged by anyone. Zack lifted his arm up and weakly placed it on Cloud's back. "I'm sorry for everything Cloud."

Cloud pulled away, "It's okay." He said smiling slightly. He shivered as the wind picked up slightly. "We need to get you to Vince"

Zack nodded agreeing with Cloud. Normally he would have refused the offer to see a doctor under any circumstance but he figured this time was serious enough. "I can't walk Cloud." He said rememebering the numbness in his legs.

"Why?"

"I think the drug caused it."

Cloud stood up, "I can go get help."

"No!" Zack stopped him. "I can walk with help."

"You sure?" Cloud asked and Zack nodded. Cloud picked up Zack's phone before shoving it in his pocket along with the empty pill bottle. He bent down and helped Zack to a stand. He wrapped his arm around Zack's waste and held his arm over his shoulder. Zack leaned heavily on Cloud but he managed to slowly walk back to the base.

…

After slow stumbles through the streets of the slums, the two made it back to the base. Luckily they were able to avoid most troops because most of them were asleep. They ran into a few but the troops didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. They soon made it to Vince's infirmary and Cloud stumbled inside with Zack still leaning heavily against him.

Vince jumped up from his book and ran over to assist Cloud. He helped Cloud walk Zack over to the bed before lowering him down onto the mattress. Cloud noticed Denzel's absence. "Where's Denzel?" He said breathing heavily.

Vince wrapped a blanket around Zack, "When he was stable I let him leave."

"Leave where?"

Vince raised an eyebrow, "Back home? To his parents."

Cloud felt confused, he thought back to when Denzel had told him his parents had been killed. He shrugged it off and would ask Denzel about it later. "Oh yeah…" Cloud said nodding.

"So what happened this time? You seem to be here quite often now."

Cloud looked at Zack waiting for him to tell him what to say. "It's okay to tell Vince, as long as it stays between us three." Zack said shivering, pulling the blanket closer.

Cloud pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Vince. Vince took it and examined it. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I made a stupid mistake and I'm lucky to be here, but my body is messed up now." Zack said feeling disappointed with himself.

Vince was silent and didn't show the fact he was bothered by Zack's almost suicide. "Were you intoxicated?"

"Yea…" Zack said shamefully.

"Hmm. That's probably part of the reason. The rest you need to figure out later. But in the meantime explain to me what happened."

"I got wasted at a bar and some guy offered me the pill that I took or multiple pills."

"What was your obligation to take the one?"

"It was a fifty-fifty chance of… ya know…"

"What are your symptoms?" Vince said setting the empty pill bottle down and putting gloves on.

"I can't feel my legs and I feel sick."

Vince nodded and began to examine Zack. Cloud watched silently. He looked around the room and his eyes found the empty pill bottle sitting on the table. He picked it up and examined it closer now that he was in the light. There were numbers embedded on the side of the bottle. But other than that it looked normal. He slipped it in his coat pocket. Cloud than realized the amount of effort it took for him to stand and keep his eyes open. He felt exhausted, not to mention his adrenaline leaving and his symptoms returning.

"Cloud why don't you go get some rest." Vince said.

"No I'm fine really-"

"Spike, you look like you need it." Zack said cutting him off.

"But…"

"I'll be fine." Zack gave Cloud a reassuring smile.

Cloud nodded and left the room. He walked back to his and Zack's room and didn't bother changing before laying in his bed. He stared at the ceiling as his mind just tried to process what had just happened. _"Why couldn't I have… No!" _He thought to himself. He couldn't think like this. Not right now at least. He just needed to be there for Zack, he had to help him. He needed to get the old Zack back. Cloud closed his tired eyes and let out a long exhale before drifting off to sleep.

…

Cloud woke early the next morning. He never usually woke up early but he was up every hour during the night. He decided he'd finally give up on trying to see. The room was cold due to no heating system and the chilled winter air. Cloud sat up and began slowly getting dressed. Once he was dressed he left the room and made his way to the infirmary to check on Zack. He dug his cold hands into his pocket and quietly made his way through the base. It was fairly empty, he glanced at the clock which said 5:30 AM. The troops should be waking up soon to train.

He reached then infirmary and walked in. He saw Vince sitting at his desk hunched over working on something. Zack was in the bed like he was last night and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Vince looked up at the sound of the door opening. He lifted up his goggles to expose his tired dark eyes. "Morning." Vince said smiling lightly.

Cloud nodded, "How is he?" He said looking at Zack's sleeping form.

"He should be fine but…"

"But what?"

"The drug was… strange. I've never seen it before. It attacked his nervous system."

"So what does that mean? He can't walk?" Cloud said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't know yet. He said he couldn't feel his arms at one point but got feeling back. There's a possibility it could do the same with his legs. But I'd give it about a week until we know for sure." Vince smiled when Cloud looked down sadly, "He's a strong man Cloud. I think he will be okay."

Cloud gave Vince a light smile at his reassuring words. He then felt his pocket vibrate then a ring erupted from his phone and echoed in the room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the familiar blank screen whenever his mom called. "Sorry I got to answer it this but I'll be back." He said as he began walking to the door.

Vince just tilted his head in confusion, "Answer what?"

Cloud was now also confused. He held up his phone that was continuing to ring. "Did you not hear it ring the first time?"

Vince just shook his head, "Cloud this has happened before… it's not ringing."

Cloud looked at his phone in a slight shock. It was clearly ringing. He heard it. He felt Vince's hand on his shoulder. "But it's…"

"Cloud it's not ringing." Vince repeated.

Cloud felt his hands get cold and his body shake slightly. Had he been hallucinating every time his mother called? He had been hallucinating other stuff lately so it would make sense. He shook his head, "No… sh-she's alive!" Cloud shouted as his eyes began to water.

"Who Cloud? Tell me what's going on, it's okay." Vince said squeezing his shoulder.

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Vince let go of Cloud's shoulder to open the door. Cloud pocketed his phone and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Vince opened the door and a loud shouting came from a man. Cloud looked at the door and saw Cid greeting Vince and slapping his shoulder.

"Cid! You guys made it here fast!" Vince said.

"We need you in the commons room now. We are going to have a meeting." Cid said smiling.

Vince nodded and he and Cloud followed Cid out the door. They made it to the commons room which was full of boxes and about 15 troops that had just come from Mideel. Cloud was greeted by Aaden. "I heard Zack wasn't feeling well. What's wrong with him?" Aaden said sadly.

"Y-yea… and don't worry about it, he'll be okay." Cloud said smiling slightly. He studied the boxes closer. "What's in all these boxes? Supplies?" He changed the supject.

Aaden smiled and whistled loudly silencing the troops. "You troops are my best soldiers. You volunteered to be here and after we discuss our mission you have the option to back out." He said seriously before turning towards Olan who was leaning against the wall. "Olan." He nodded indicating it was his turn to speak.

Olan stood up straight and glanced at each troop. His eyes were serious and cold. Cloud felt a shiver run down his spine when he met Olan's eyes. "This mission is our biggest one yet. So there will be no messing around." He paused. Cloud was slightly shocked by Olan's behavior. This wasn't the friendly Olan he had met the first day they arrived in Midgar. "Our mission tonight is going to be dangerous. If it isn't followed according to plan we will be exposed. We need to follow this plan exactly how it's laid out. There will be no next time if we screw this up. We are shutting down the reactor." He said seriously.

A series of whispers erupted from the troops. Cloud saw Leon a few feet away. His eyes were wide and full of fear. "That's the stupidest plan ever! We will die!" One troop yelled. Olan walked over to the troop and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. Before he could say or do anything Aaden cleared his throat.

"Cid. Show them the lay out."

Cid nodded and turned on a projector. A bright blue image showed up on the wall. "This is the blue print of the reactor." Cid said to all the troops. He pointed at the image. "The converted lifestream sits in these valves and is taken out through these tubes which send it to whatever needs energy." He pointed to the tubes. "Our mission is to go to the reactor, hack into the system and shut these tubes so no lifestream can escape. After that we will plant bombs around the reactor and blow up the place. The valves that the lifestream sits in should withstand the explosions so no lifestream will leak out. This will distract Shinra for a while and also slow down the spread of geostigma momentarily and gives our doctor more time to work on a cure. It'll give us time to prepare and attack when Shinra is least expecting it." Cid said finishing.

The few troops shook their heads and many began arguing about the plan. A few said they were backing out and others said it was too risky. Aaden shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Cloud sighed sadly and stood up on a chair, "Hey!" Cloud shouted and the arguing halted. The troop's attention turned towards him. Cloud couldn't help but feel slightly flustered, "Uhhh..." He let out trying to gather his words.

Many of the troops raised their eyebrows or just scoffed at him. Aaden glanced at him and smiled. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Listen I know that this plan seems stupid or a waste of time or whatever…" He took a moment to think. "But it's the only chance we got. You heard Aaden. You have the option to back out but he personally asked you to accompany him on an important mission because he thinks you are one of the best." Cloud looked over all the troops who weren't seeming to understand what Cloud was going for.

"What I'm saying is, is there are people dying. People on your side, people who hate Shinra. Whether it's from geostigma or not, Shinra is killing them. You signed up to be in this military group. You vowed to help take Shinra out. Let's be honest most of you haven't seen war or fought in it. Most of you haven't seen the worst of Shinra but I have. What did you think you'd be doing joining a military group? Making friends and hoping Shinra falls some day on its own? Because if that's what you're thinking then you need to leave now." The room was silent and most troop's eyes adverted away from Cloud in shame.

"One day or another it was time to make a move on Shinra and that's today. You need to get off your asses and face reality. Quit being cowards and think of the people who have geostigma," He paused and looked at Olan, "and think of the people who are dying. Look around you, you troops came from Mideel, the once greenest places. Now it's a desert in ruins." He looked over the group of troops who were listening intently, "So those of you who want to back out, back out now." Nobody moved or indicated they wanted to leave. He nodded feeling slightly pleased. "We can and will succeed, we aren't going to let Shinra walk all over us anymore."

One of the troops stood up on a chair next to Cloud, "Let's do this!" He shouted which was followed by cheers from the other troops. Cloud jumped off from his chair and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at Aaden.

Aaden smiled, "Thank you Cloud." Cloud smiled back and nodded and was then greeted by many of the other troops. Cloud felt ready. He knew the dangers of what was coming and he accepted it. It was time for him to get his revenge for what Shinra had done to him and Zack.


End file.
